The Clock is Ticking
by The Writer Of Lucifenia
Summary: First in the Nada Series - Ever since she was two, Ruby's struggled with a horrible incurable disease. Yang has always been around to help but with Ruby healthy one day and Deathly ill the next how can she not worry about her health at Beacon? And how long until Yang has to say goodbye exactly? And how will the team take the news of Ruby being so sick?
1. Chapter 1 - Begininngs

Hey! It's Luna with a new story. So basically the same codes as my other stories but a tad different

_italics is a flashback or something being read._

**bold is currently words four year old Yang doesn't understand because of her age.**

Enjoy!

...

A four year old girl clung to her mother's legs as she looked around the white hospital room. Everything seemed to be white, including the doctor's hair. She was a slender and short woman with icy blue eyes that seemed concerned, long white hair that was messily braided, and on her white lab coat above her pen pocket was a small blue snowflake. She was holding a clip board and was talking to the little girl's mother. Her mother was tall and pale with long, loosely curled blonde hair, and worried silver eyes affixed on the doctor. The young child was confused. She had no idea what the adults were talking about.

"She is currently in a **coma**. We believe she'll be ok. Unfortunately this **illness **is **incurable**." the doctor said. The mother looked sad and frightened. 'What could that mean?' the young girl thought.

"Thank you, doctor." the girl's mother said before picking up her daughter and walking away. The child lightly tugged her mother's hair.

"Yes, Yang?" her mother asked.

"You forgot to grab Ruby." Yang gave her mother an 'uh drrr' look. Her started to tear up a bit.

"Ruby will be sleeping here for a while, sweetie." Yang's mom said. Yang was confused now.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"Because the doctors here need to help her out. She'll be ok though." the blonde woman assured her daughter. The little lilac eyed girl with curly pig tails seemed a bit disappointed.

"But WHY? Ruby would get better at home quickly faster right?" Yang whined.

"No, she needs to be here so she won't be so sick." the woman replied.

"What's the matter with her anyways, mommy?" Yang asked.

"She's very, very, VERY sick. The doctors need to keep an eye on her for a while sick. She is currently sleeping and will be for a very long time." mommy explained.

"Somehow I doubt she'll be asleep very long. She always gets up with the birdies." Yang commented as she crossed her arms, now in her arch nemesis. The car seat. Mommy got into the front and backed out of the parking space.

"Yang, please drop it. Mommy doesn't feel up to talking about it yet."

...

Little Yang tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep. Not with the bed across from her empty, not with Ruby in a weird white building with bunny people running around. Yang and Ruby's mother, Summer, was a huntress, but despite a large salary it wasn't enough to provide a house and the two girls with their own rooms. So ever since Yang was two she has shared a room with little Ruby which made the suddenly empty room nerve racking and uncomfortable. Yang swung her feet over the side of the bed and got up. She straightened up her Strawberry Shortcake night gown and ran to the door, across the hall to the bathroom, the one place she was allowed to be awake at this time of night. Yang starred at the mirror in front of her. She had the get on her stool but she didn't mind because seeing herself was essential at the moment. She grabbed her tiny brush and began to unknot her curly hair before braiding it and jumping into the bathtub to play with her rubber ducky. It would help her forget her discomfort. Soon enough Yang passed out there from exhaustion. If only she could understand what was happening.

...(7 and 5)

"Sissy!" Ruby exclaimed as Yang walked into the hospital room. Ruby had her arms wide open, ready for hug. Yang crawled up onto the hospital bed and gave Ruby her expected hug. "Guess what, Yang! Guess! Guess!" Ruby got excited. Yang, who was in the process of unpacking her backpack filled with toys and games looked up at the silver eyed younger.

"What is it that has you so happy?" Yang asked.

"Miss doctor said I can go home today at lunch time!" Ruby exclaimed. Yang's eyes widened. The two girls both squealed. when the doctor walked in.

"I see somebody's excited." she commented. Yang looked at the doctor or better off known as Delilah Schnee. Delilah had been Ruby's doctor since the day she had come down with a horrible temperature and started to cough blood before passing out and scaring the crap out of Summer and Yang. Since she was diagnosed with a devastating incurable disease they called Nada. Needless to say she kinda became a part of the Rose family. Ruby always called her Miss Doctor because she liked it better than Miss Schnee, which was hard to pronounce.

"Yeah! Mommy's said that when I come home I can have homemade cookies! And I've missed being in my room to play and going to the park." Ruby said. Ruby's short black hair was sticking out in many different directions and she wore a bright smile with her silver eyes sparkling. It was rare these days. Most of time, Ruby looked so tired and absolutely uncomfortable. A lot of times Yang would come to visit and Ruby would look like she was hurting, and wouldn't want to talk or move. Of course she did talk enough to ask Yang to read to her or sing to her. Sometimes they'd watch cartoons, sometimes Ruby had enough energy to play dolls of action figures, sometimes she and Yang have nerve gun and sword battle after taking turns pretending to put makeup on each other, and then there were the times Yang just sat there at the end of Ruby's bed because she was asleep and had been all day for three days. One day she looked absolutely miserable and the next she looked perfectly healthy like a normal rambunctious five year old. Yang never knew what she'd get. That day Ruby seemed to be in the run around the hospital with a foam sword, dodging nurses and scaring old people by sneaking up behind them and screaming boo at the top of her lungs kind of mood. And yes, the sisters would do this when Ruby was well enough. Ruby had her eyes affixed on the doctor who soon left the room. Ruby had a big ear to ear grin as she grabbed her sword and pulled out all the IVs and tubes. Yang grabbed hers and ran to the door, checking to see if the coast was clear. Yang nodded at Ruby who ran towards her older sister and then to the room a few doors down. Yang followed and saw that Ruby was currently battling a boy her age who had a green light saber. Yang jumped in and took Ruby's side. It was a battle of foam and plastic that soon ended with Madam Buttface dragging Ruby and Yang back to the hospital room. Madam Buttface, the meanest nurse alive, was Yang and Ruby's arch enemy with her sharp long nails and ugly shoes. Yang stuck up her nose and waved her hand at Madam Buttface in irritation. The nurse growled and walked away after hooking Ruby crookedly up the all her tubes. Ruby huffed.

"I was having fun." Ruby complained. Yang sighed before pulling out a coloring book and crayons.

"Wanna color?" Yang asked. Ruby nodded.

"Yep! Let's do that!" Ruby exclaimed. Yang was coloring a picture of a princess and her prince while Ruby was coloring a picture of little red riding hood and the wolf. Yang's mind kinda wandered from there.

_ "Yang sweetie, can you promise me something?" Summer asked Yang. Yang looked up at her mother._

_ "Yes, mommy."_

_ "Protect your sister when I can't. Mommy's been having take a lot of extra work and can't always be around. Ruby needs you, will you promise me that?" Summer asked._

_ "I already did on my own time, but if it makes you feel better for me to do it again, yes, mommy, I promise."_

"Sissy!" Ruby exclaimed. Yang snapped out of her trance and looked at her younger sister.

"Yes, Ruby?" Yang replied.

"Can we go swimming later?" Ruby asked. Yang nodded. Just outside the apartment complex was a creek where there were lot of otters and Ruby in particular loved to play there. Yang enjoyed it but not as much as Ruby did. Ruby loved the furry river otters that knew the girls from so many visits. Ruby loved water in general. She didn't care if she was swimming in the ocean of playing with the sink, she loved water. Yang mostly just enjoyed watching Ruby having a blast splashing and squealing happily. It gave her hope that Ruby's disease, no matter how devastating couldn't take her completely as long as she still can be her usual self.

...

"Look, Yang it's Aqua!" Ruby exclaimed as she embraced the small otter. Yang put her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"She's happy to see you." Yang smiled. Ruby was soaked from head to toe. "Well Rubes, as fun as it was we need to get home and get you clean and some food down you." Yang said.

"AW! Five more minutes!" Ruby whined.

"You said that five minutes ago, come on." Yang said. Ruby grumbled to herself as the sisters left the creek.

...

"Yang, where's mommy?" Ruby asked. Yang swallowed her bite pizza she had ordered for her and Ruby.

"Work." was Yang's short reply.

"I never see her anymore." Ruby pouted. Yang sighed.

"You and me both, sis." Yang replied slightly irritated with the fact her mother was never around. Not that she didn't want Ruby all to herself, that wasn't the case but she felt abandoned and most nights while Ruby was in the hospital, she would sit on the couch watching anime till she fell asleep. It was a bit sad, but it was her daily routine.

...

"And thus the kingdom was free of all monsters and the hooded princess was proclaimed a hero." Yang finished the story. She looked down at the sleeping Ruby snuggled up against her. As she thought. The Hooded Princess was Ruby's favorite story about a princess in a red hood who saved her kingdom from a gigantic monster invasion. Yang kissed Ruby's forehead before scooting down into the covers. Ruby would surely wake up if she moved then it would be back to the drawing board. Yang stared at the door that opened and reveled Summer. Summer walked over to the girls.

"Asleep already?" Summer asked. Yang glared at the huntress.

"Maybe if you actually cared about us you would know Ruby crashes around nine twenty. " Yang scowled. Summer was taken aback by the seven year old's harsh words. Yang rolled onto her side, careful not to disturb Ruby and closed her eyes as her mother walked away.

... (10 and 8)

"Sh. Sh. Ruby, please try not to cough so loudly." Yang hushed her sick little sister. They were both cold, both hungry, and both unbelievably cautious. Currently the two girls were taking refuge in the attic of a big house that kept them somewhat warm. It had been a year since their mother, Summer Rose passed on and left them with nobody to live with. Yang was so frightened of being separated from Ruby, they lived on the streets, constantly dodging social services, going from place to place, town to town, looking for something to eat. Summer wasn't too bad in Vale. Actually it was quite comfortable compared to the other larger kingdom a few kingdoms away. It was winter that was devastating to the nomadic girls. They were always trying to keep warm. Yang was almost certain that Ruby had hypothermia already and it was only January. Yang gently brushed a few hairs out of Ruby's face and kissed her forehead. They heard footsteps. Both panicked and were scrambling to hide. Soon enough a wizened man entered the attic. He searched for the source of the coughing. Just their luck Ruby sneezed and the man found the two girls. Yang pulled Ruby closer to her and looked up at the man. "W-we'll leave, just please don't hurt us." Yang stuttered. Partially from fear and partially from being so cold. He scooped up Ruby from Yang and grabbed Yang's small hand.

"Sounds like this one needs a doctor." he said. Yang nodded. Ruby began to cough violently again as if on cue. Yang looked even more scared now. The old man rushed the two girls to the hospital.

...

"She's extremely dehydrated for starters. She also seems to be boarder line hypothermic but what concerns me is the amount of blood she's coughed up and how extremely malnourished she is." The doctor informed the old man who Yang learned was named Crow. Yang looked down at the sleeping figure she sat beside. Crow placed his hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Thank you doctor." Crow said shooing the doctor away.

"She's been this sick since she was two years old. I remember her first extreme fit. She started to hack up blood and tremble. She passed out; I held her and screamed for our mom to come and save her. I remember being only four at the time and not understanding what happened. Our mom passed away a year ago and we've been wandering ever since. I guess I should've just given up and given her to the foster system so this didn't happen. I guess I'm just too scared of losing my only family left. " Yang began to cry. Crow whipped her tears away.

"I never had any kids. I guess this is my little miracle. You two shouldn't be sepperated, and there's no way I'm letting you two wander the streets again. Do you want to all be a family?" Crow asked the sobbing girl. Yang looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"P-Please?" Yang stuttered hoping she was hearing correctly. Crow pulled the young blonde into a hug.

"There's my girl." he said, happy with this surprise. He never thought he'd ever have any kids, but now he had two girls. Both who needed him.

...

"Yang! Yang!" Crow called. He had searched everywhere for his eldest daughter. Ruby was sick today, but unlike usual, Yang wasn't accompanying her younger sister. Crow walked into Ruby's room and asked, "Have you seen Yang?" Ruby yawned.

"She's at work." Ruby replied before rolling onto her tummy and re-positioning her head to the side of her fluffy pillow a teddy bear in the crook of her elbow.

"Work?" Crow questioned the younger girl.

"Yeah, she's an expert at pocket picking and she lied about her age and works at Taco Bell. Her discount comes in handy now that we aren't starving and freezing." Ruby said.

"Why would she keep working like that?" Crow asked.

"She's afraid you'll ditch us. I'm worried too but, I can't work. I get ill too often or else I'd practice the art of steeling people's wallets." Ruby murmured. Crow was a bit shocked. Why would they think that. "Well I guess I kinda work too. I polish, harbor, and fix weapons for the White Fang. They pay pretty well all things considered." Ruby mentioned. "This weapon is what I'm currently working on. On the bottom it says Gambol Shroud. And three names are scratched into the blade I can barely read them but I know one of them has to be the name Adam. The other two kinda look like Bloco and Mollg." Ruby showed Crow the sword she was working on. Crow scratched the back of his head.

"Why would you girls think that?" Crow asked. Ruby looked up from Gambol Shroud to face the old man.

"Because before our mom died, she practically abandoned us. We never saw her, she never came around. She didn't even visit me while I was in the hospital. Yang told me that she moved in with friend and took three other jobs so she never had to see us. If our own mother would do that to us, why wouldn't you just get rid of us. It sure would be easy if you ever just got sick of us being around . Yang doesn't really trust you very much, and in all honesty I don't either. It's nothing personal but.. well we just don't know anything else but running and surviving on our own." Ruby explained. Crow wrapped his arms around the smaller girl.

"I'm not going to get rid of you, I promise. You should be so worried about that." Crow assured the young girl. Ruby whipped away a few tears that barely reached her cheeks.

"Thanks." Ruby murmured. Suddenly BAM! The door is slammed wide open and Yang walks in with a bag that smelled like nachos and tacos. Yang quickly noticed Crow and started to shrink within herself. 'Crap I've been caught!' Yang mentally screamed.

"Well join us." Crow said taking notice to Yang. Yang crept a bit closer but was soon drag down into the group hug. Ruby sniffed the air and her silver eyes lit up.

"NACHOS!" she exclaimed. Yang nodded before getting up and grabbing the bag. Inside, sure enough there were nachos, as well as three nacho bakes, five spicy dirito tacos, seven normal tacos, and nine double decker tacos. Yang pulled another bag that revealed three boxes of girl scout cookies.

"I jumped a girl scout on my way home. She didn't have squat for cookies but I was able to snatch some thin mints." Yang commented. Ruby was already munching on a taco.

"Yay! Thanks sis!" Ruby exclaimed after swallowing.

"Your welcome. " Yang said as she unwrapped a taco for herself . "Want one, Crow?"

"Sure, I'll just have a plan one." Crow grabbed a taco before thanking Yang for lunch.

"So what you said, was it true."Yang asked Crow.

"About what?" Crow asked.

"I overheard your conversation with Ruby. You're not going to give us up, even I am irritating and Ruby's a lot of work?" Yang asked, a little bit nervous.

"Of course I won't! Why would I give up my girls?" Crow said. Yang's eyes brightened up a bit, but they were beginning to tear up. She threw her arms around the wizened man and began to cry.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Yang sobbed.

... (16 and 14)

"YANG! WAIT FOR ME!" Ruby screamed as she chased after the motorcycle.

"You took too long!" Yang yelled as she drove around Ruby in circles. "TRY TO CATCH ME!" Yang screamed as she drove away. Ruby took a running leap towards her sister and launched herself onto the back of the motorcycle.

"GOTTCHA NOW!" Ruby exclaimed as she positioned herself on the back of the bike. Yang handed her a helmet and continued speeding down the high way.

...

"Does this skirt make me look to girly?" Ruby asked while doing a little spin in a black and red tutu. Yang smiled.

"Nah. You look goth or maybe a bit emo in dat." Yang said. Ruby looked at herself in the mirror . She looked quite different. She had her hair cut and now it had hints of red mixed in, she was not as malnourished as she was when she was child and looked a tad bit more healthy. She was still extremely pale, but that didn't really matter and she was little bit short but about average compared to the other girls at Signal in her grade. Yang had defiantly gotten taller. She actually towered over Ruby. It was like being two and four again. Yang's hair had gotten longer as well now that the dead ends were trimmed away.

"I'm being serious I'm tired of everyone calling me stupid names like Cupcake or Princess. Maybe this look suits me more than the old pink and red dresses and what not. I mean do look a lot more mature." Ruby talked to somewhat Yang and somewhat herself.

"If you ask me it looks like your depressed and want everyone to know it." Yang said. Ruby glared at Yang who didn't particularly care either way. Maybe you should add an accessory to it. Something that has a pop of color and is kinda unique to you in particular. Maybe a bright red bow or something." Yang commented.

"Hmm. Yeah I'll think on it but I'm getting these. Also, Yang can I get that grump kitty short at hot topic?" Ruby asked.

"Dad said we could get whatever we want." Yang said as she grabbed her purse and exited the dressing room.

...

"Hmm... I wonder." Yang said to herself as she stared at the red cloak in her hands. "I know it'll fit, it still has some growing room, so it's defiantly reasonable but, if she doesn't like it I wasted my money and time. Screw it. I'll just lay on her bed and see if she likes it later. I'm in a bit of pizza mood anyways so I'll just go order a take out. " Yang continued to speak to herself. She rose to her feet and walked up to Ruby's room. She opened the door and saw that Ruby just happened to be reading a manga. Ruby noticed Yang and shoved a book mark into her comic.

"Hey." Ruby said. Her eyes went to the cloak. "What's that?"

"I know it's a little silly and probably stupid but I thought you might want something go with that new outfit you picked out." Yang said. Ruby picked it up and tried it on.

"You made it for me? THANKS! It's just like that story you used to read me about the princess in the red cape and with the scyth!" Ruby exclaimed. Yang thought for second.

"Is that where you got the idea for Crescent Rose?" Yang asked.

"Yep! I remember being in the hospital and wanting to be just like her and make a difference. I guess I just never grew out of the idea." Ruby said. Yang smiled.

"I'm so glad you like it. I was thinking you'd just think I've lost my mind." Yang said.

"Nope! Thanks again, sis." Ruby said before Yang left.


	2. Chapter 2 - Not Again

HEY PARTY PEOPLE! I'm back with more and would just like to say, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS AND FAVES, AND FOLLOWS! I've never gotten this much support, Arigato! So basically any review is appreciated and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. More itzy bittzy Ruby and Yang scattered throughout :D

...

"GOOD MORNING!" Ruby shouted so loud it was likely team JNPR could hear. A collection of tired moans and grunts reached the hooded girl's ears.

"Really, Ruby, it's seven AM on a Saturday." Yang grumbled. Ruby just smirked. 'Oh it's payback, my dear Yang for making me take that crappy health drink on top of my medication.' Ruby thought to herself.

"Well I'm awake and happen to be bored so you guys need to entertain me!" Ruby exclaimed. Weiss scowled at Ruby.

"We're NOT going to play this stupid game! If you're so bored go find something to do! Leave us alone and let us sleep!" Weiss yelled. She would've continued if Yang hadn't slapped her hand over the white haired girl's mouth.

"Why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get some breakfast?" Yang said, then thought. "Something better for you than cookies."

"Good idea but I'm not hungry." Ruby said.

"Well guess what, I don't care you're eating breakfast. It's not good for you to skip meals like that. Don't stuff but at least get a little bit of scrambled eggs or cottage cheese. Something with protein, ya know?" Yang explained. Ruby huffed and crossed her arms, putting on her best pouty face.

"But I don't wanna!" Ruby complained.

"Well we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which one?" Yang threatened. Ruby had learned that Yang didn't screw around when she gave Ruby that option. The hard way normally involved Yang tying Ruby to a chair and shoving her medicine or in this case food down her throat. Ruby gulped.

"N-Not the hard way! I'm suddenly starving! Bye!" Ruby ran out of the dorm, leaving a cloud of red rose petals dancing about.

"Hopefully she'll get me an omelet on her way back." Yang said as she headed to her dresser for clothes.

...

Ruby stared at the ham, spinach, mushroom, and Swiss cheese omelet on her plate. Also on her plate was a pile of pills. Two were green and shiny, three white and chalky, one had a purple coating, and the other seven were red in various shapes and sizes. Ruby growled at her medicine. She hated it with all her heart! Not only did most of them taste bad until she swallowed and were absolutely huge, but they had side effects that came with them. She had to take them though. She promised Yang she'd swallow her arch nemesis and the goons along with him. She promised she'd try to manage her health. She promised she'd take her eight o'clock heart pill every night. Ruby couldn't just make Yang take care for her for the rest of her life. She had stuff to do, things to see, and Yang sure had stuff to do as well. Ruby started to eat the omelet and once finished glanced at the pills again. She sighed. It could be worse. It could be a shot, which Ruby despised more than anything else. Needles were pain in the shiny flesh. She would always tell herself before a shot, 'I won't cry this time.' and end up in tears. Of course Yang always treated her to something like some homemade cookies or going out to dinner afterwards. Ruby sighed before popping the chalky ones in her mouth and taking a big swig of milk. She looked down at the shiny ones. Those ones she didn't mind swallowing on a daily basis. She took them and swallowed them with her milk. Whipping her mouth with her napkin, she headed towards the omelet bar. Might as well bring her friends breakfast since she was rude enough to wake them up so early.

...

"Hey, Yang, what's taking a Ruby so long?" Blake asked her partner who was giving her already curly hair some extra spirals here and there.

"She probably just is taking her good old time eating." Yang said, not really wanting to let the cat out of the bag yet. Ruby had yet to have a fit since being at Beacon, maybe she grew out of the disease. That was wishful thinking, Yang knew it, but just as Ruby always said, they just had to have hope that there would be a tomorrow.

"Hey guys." Ruby walked into the dorm with a tray. Yang headed over to her little sister who had already handed Weiss her omelet. "I hope you all like ham and cheddar cheese." Ruby said. Blake and Yang grabbed their plates.

"Thank you." Blake said before sitting down on her bed to eat. Yang grabbed hers.

"Thanks, sis." Yang said before heading over to sit with Blake. Ruby climbed up to her bed and pulled out a pair of headphones from under her pillow and plugged her scroll up to them before climbing down and exiting the dorm. It was a beautiful day at Beacon, great for a walk in the gardens of Beacon.

Ruby walked down the sidewalk, listening to the birds chirp and watching squirrels scurry. Ruby walked a little farther till she hit a big weeping willow. It was her self proclaimed personal tree. It was her secret hiding place. Ruby sat down under it and pair of squirrels run around, chasing each other. It was almost like the otter her and Yang used to play with. Ruby never knew what had happened to the otters, but she loved remembering them, how playful and sweet they were.

_ "Sissy, look!" Ruby exclaimed. She was pointing at the two sleeping otters, hold paws and slowly floating down stream. "Those two are holding hands." _

_ "Yep, their sleeping." Yang said. Ruby cocked her head to the side._

_ "Is one of them scared? Are they sisters too?" Ruby asked. Yang giggled._

_ "Maybe. Otters hold hands while they sleep so they don't drift off from each other." Yang explained to little Ruby. Ruby smiled._

_ "That's really sweet." Ruby said. Yang nodded._

_ "Isn't it cute?" Yang commented. Ruby ran over to her pool rings and brought them to Yang. "Want me to throw them?"_

_ "No put them around your ankles so we can play mermaids." Ruby said as she plopped down into the stream and slipped her feet in between the pool ring. Yang giggled and did the same._

_ "To the palace!" Yang said as she charged after a big rock in the stream._

...

Ruby smiled a bit, but soon it faded into a sadden expression. That wasn't too long before they heard the news.

...

_ Yang and Ruby walked down to the mailboxes. Yang quickly had Ruby hop onto her shoulders so they could get the mail with ease. Ruby unlocked the mail box and grabbed the mail before Yang set her down. Yang sorted through the pile beside a trash can._

_ "Let's see, junk, junk, bill also known as junk, another bill, my magazine, and some envelope addressed to us." Yang said. She ripped the envelope open and began to scan it, her violet eyes quickly beginning to tear up. Ruby who was seven, tugged on her sister's hair lightly. _

_ "What does it say, sissy?" Ruby asked. Her silver eyes seemed so worried._

_ "M-Mommy's not ever going to come home, Ruby. She died in a attack on the dust factory and village near it." Yang sobbed. Ruby's eyes widened._

_ "B-But what's going to happen to us?" Ruby asked. Yang shook her head._

_ "Pack your bags, Ruby. We need to leave before the police take us away and we get separated." Yang said as she led her sister back to the apartment. Ruby clung to Yang's torso._

_ "Please don't leave me too." Ruby begged through teary eyes. Yang stopped in her tracks and whipped the tears away from Ruby's eyes._

_ "I will never let us get separated. I promise. I promised to keep you safe and protect you remember? So why wouldn't I uphold that promise now?" Yang reasoned. Ruby nodded before sobbing, still keeping a death grip around Yang's waist. _

_..._

Ruby began to cough. She quickly covered her mouth and continued to violently cough. Great. Now Yang was going to assume she had skipped her medicine and kill her before the disease did. Ruby noticed herself violently shaking and trembling, an aching pain in her chest and the feeling her head was going to explode. Ruby used the tree to pull herself up. "I gotta find Yang." she said in a weak voice. Ruby tried to pry herself from the large try but quickly collapsed before she could get her scroll out to call for help.

...

Yang stared out the window. "It's been a while. I'm worried." Yang said. Weiss looked up from her nails that she was painting white.

"Why, Ruby can handle herself." Weiss said, not to surprised Ruby had run off.

"But she never takes walks this long all by herself. Ruby normally just goes down to the willow, stays a few minutes and comes back. It's been two hours." Yang worried. Just then Yang's scroll rang. It was Blake. Yang picked up. "Yeah."

"Yang you need to come to the weeping willow NOW! Ruby passed out and her breathing is extremely shallow. I called an ambulance, they're on their way." Blake spat out quickly, obviously trying to hide her being worried. Yang's eyes widened. She knew this would happen. Yang hung up and jumped off her bunk, grabbing Weiss' hand and dragging her out the door.

...

"Let go you dunce!" Weiss yelled before seeing Blake seated beside Ruby, who was sprawled out on the ground, obviously rolled onto her back by Blake, who look scared. The young leader was extremely pale, blood was creeping out of the edge of her mouth, and barely breathing. Yang felt tear stream down her cheeks as she fell to her knees beside Ruby and cradled her.

"It's ok, Ruby. I promise it's ok." Yang wasn't sure if she was reassuring her little sister or herself.

...

_ "Ruby! Look at the pretty blue car!" A four year old with blonde, curly pigtails shouted to get the two year old's attention. Ruby wobbled her way to Yang who was pointing at a blue car toy that she found on the floor. Ruby smiled but soon began to cough violently. Yang patted her baby sister on the back. Ruby started cry a bit while she coughed blood and trembled. Yang began to cry and scream when Ruby blacked out, hitting the floor with a big FLOP! "MOMMY! MOMMY! SAVE RUBY!" Yang screamed through her confused and frightened tears._

_..._

_ A small toddler was lying in a white hospital bed, hooked up to many IVs and tubes including a breathing mask. Her short black hair was messy and displaced and her skin unbearably pale. It had been a day since the incident. Yang was sitting beside her on the hospital bed, a worried look plastered on her face. She stroked the younger girl's messy hair, beginning to get annoyed by the constant beeping sound of a machine Ruby was hooked up to. Little Yang probably would've thought differently of it if she knew what it was exactly. Summer was silently reading to herself in a chair near the toddler. The white haired doctor walked into the room. _

_ "Miss Rose. I'm afraid that Ruby is going to have to take these medications listed here. Pretty high dosages as well. She needs this pill here which is for her heart, must be taken at eight o'clock sharp in the evenings. She will also need this blood pressure pill in the mornings after she's eaten. None of these pills of shots can be taken without her having something in her stomach." Delilah informed. Summer nodded. "You need a hug?" Summer nodded before practically throwing her arms around Delilah, sobbing on her shoulder. "C'mon, Summer, I've known for I don't know how many years now and you've always been the strong one on our team."_

_ "I can't be strong here." Summer sobbed. Delilah pulled away before whipping a few tears from Summer's eyes._

_ "Yes, you can. Remember when this was your job. You know chasing away tears in my eyes." Delilah reminded the older woman. _

_ "Yeah, I guess so. I played big sis for you a lot didn't I?" Summer sniffled. Delilah giggled._

_ "And that trait apparently passed on." Delilah motioned to Yang who was holding Ruby's small, pale hand. _

_ "I-Yang deserves so much better." Summer said. Delilah looked confused._

_ "Like what? I couldn't have asked better if you were my mom." Delilah stated._

_ "Like you. Or Vivian. Even Glynda or Cinder would be better than me." Summer began tear up. SLAP!_

_ "Enough! You have no reason to tear yourself apart like that! You're not the one who was always living in the shadows of a perfect brother and was always the mistake! Look in the mirror, Summer! You're perfect! It really pisses me off when you just blindly dis yourself without realizing your some peoples' idol! And as far as worry goes, I get it. My four year old niece is most likely going to end up just like me. Self conscious and the girl that should've been a boy." Delilah began to tear up herself. Summer held her red cheek, staring at her crying friend. _

_ "I-I'm sorry, Dell." Summer whispered. Delilah exhaled. _

_ "Just, don't mention it. I'm sorry for slapping you. I'll go pick up the prescriptions for you." the icy eyed woman exited the room._

_..._

Ruby lied there on a white hospital bed, hooked up to every machine imaginable. Yang was kneeled beside the bed, gently holding the younger girl's hand. Weiss and Blake were in chairs in front of the sleeping fifteen year old. The doctor walked in and handed Yang a sheet.

"I'm assuming that you and Ruby have foster parents. Have them sign this. Seven kids including a new born have all come down with Ruby's condition. We want to learn more about the virus so we'll need to run some tests." he said. Yang scowled at her.  
"It's going into the shredder. My baby sister isn't a lab rat." Yang said, her eyes turning red and hair taking a fiery look to it.

"Then I'll just email it to this Crow man." the doctor said before walking away with no more words said. Yang caressed Ruby's messy hair. "Dad will never agree to that.. Will he?' Yang thought, frightened. Blake put a hand on Yang's shoulder.

"No need to worry. I'm sure Ruby wouldn't let them use her as a lab rat." Blake said calmly. Weiss looked up from her magazine.

"She's smarter than she seems." Weiss said. Blake giggled.

"My, my, what a tsundere." Blake commented. Weiss growled at Blake.

"I suggest if you don't want me to turn you into the authorities, you keep your smart butt comments to yourself." Weiss hissed.

"Chill, Weiss. Stop worrying about how you'll kill Blake and start worrying about Ruby." Yang huffed. Weiss sighed.

"What could have possibly caused this?" Weiss asked.

...

AND END!


	3. Chapter 3 - Awoken

"What could have possibly caused this?" Weiss asked. Yang had a sheepish expression on her face.

"Well..." Yang scratched the back of her head. "This isn't exactly new for her. She's been sick like this since she was two. She just hadn't had a fit like this for about two years so I thought she kinda grew out of it. I guess that wasn't the case." Weiss looked confused.

"What is going on anyways?" Blake asked. Yang to a deep breath. This was going to take awhile.

"She was diagnosed with an incurable new disease they call Nada when she was two years old. Ruby was been sick like this ever since then." Yang started. "She's been in several comas in her lifetime as well as three heart attacks that I was informed of."

"Why didn't you tell us this!?" Weiss yelled. Yang looked back at the sleeping girl.

"For Ruby's sake. She.. always has been strong and so many times people have acted as if she can't accomplish anything. Beacon was our fresh start. Back and Signal the other kids used to avoid Ruby because of her illness. We both wanted to keep it secret so she had a chance of making friends and proving herself. That's why I didn't say anything. That's why I nag at her about eating breakfast, so she can take her medicine and hopefully control this." Yang sighed as her thumb rubbed the top of Ruby's stiff, cold hand.

"So is that why you're so over protective?" Blake asked. Yang nodded. "Understandable. Is there anything we can do to help the two of you?"

"Just don't abandon her. Ruby loves both of you. You're pretty much her first real friends. And don't give up hope. I'm most likely gonna need some reassurance too." Yang said.

"So do you think she'll be ok? What about the other kids?" Weiss asked.

"They'll just have to deal. I don't find it fair that Ruby had to suffer through this and they might just get a slap on the back and sent home completely cured. I won't let them take my sister's life into their grubby hands. I just won't have it." Yang said, starting to get fed up already just as she was speaking.

"But won't Ruby want them to find a cure for the kids? Plus you and your family know how hard it must be to have loved one with this condition." Blake reasoned.

"It won't reach her little ears. Ruby doesn't need to be a lab rat. What she needs is to recover as quick as possible." Yang snorted.

"Whatever you say, Yang." Blake said ending the conversation, not wanting to piss Yang off anymore.

...

Yang was passed out in a chair next to Ruby's hospital bed. Two days passed and Yang was a total mess. Her blonde hair was messy, sticking out random directions, her lilac eyes blood shot from lack of sleep, her cheeks stained and sticky from crying, and her clothes raggedly out of place. Not that Ruby looked any better. Ruby looked like she was lying on her death bed with her skin as white as Weiss' hair, black hair messily defying gravity, and all her mussels tensed up as if she were expecting to get hit. It was about three pm, the whole team was given time off just in case their leader passed on in the hospital. Blake walked back into the room, holding a few bags in her arms. She walked over to her respectable seat next to Yang before shaking Yang awake and pulling out some boxes of food.

"I was hungry, I bet you are too." Blake commented. Yang sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"Not really, but thanks for the thought." Yang said in a lifeless, depressed tone. Blake set the box in Yang's lap anyways.

"You haven't eaten since Ruby's been here. You need to get something in your system." Blake said as she handed Yang a fork.

"What is it?" Yang asked as she opened it up.

"Panda Express. I was also in the mood for Chinese. I got you orange chicken and rice, I figured it was kinda the basic thing everyone likes so I went with that." Blake replied. Yang stabbed a piece of chicken with her plastic fork.

"Thanks, Blake." Yang said. Blake smiled softly.

"No problem. I really want to help you and Ruby out as much as I can." Blake told her friend. Yang sighed.

"Thank you soooooooo much. I really couldn't ask for a better friend. You've been a huge help." Yang praised. Blake shook her head.

"Just being your friend. Speaking of which have you seen Weiss?"Blake asked. Yang huffed.

"She hasn't come once since we got Ruby here." Yang said slightly irritated and slightly hurt by the heiress' absence.

"She probably has good reasons. Last night she was telling me about how worried she is. Maybe she has family matters to attend to or just doesn't want to have to play catch up in class." Blake suggested.

...

"NO, NO , NO! I said move those two beds out and the new one in! Not to stack them! What kind of stupid idea is that!? Were you fleabags raised in a barn or something!?"Weiss shouted at four fauna servants she currently had on her. They exchanged looks with each other. "I want you to clean up this mess and do it right! And did you get the equipment I ordered?" Weiss continued.

"It's in the loading area m'lady." the tallest one said.

"Good, now go get it. I don't have all day." Weiss complained. The tall worker rushed off. "As for you two, clean this up and have it nice and neat." The other two fauna huffed and started set things up the way Weiss wanted them. Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. Who knew remodeling was so frustrating. The tall fauna walked in carrying a bunch of hospital equipment. Weiss looked down at him then motion him to start setting up. Weiss went over to Blake's bed and sat down. Suddenly something caught her attention. Something fell from Yang's bed. It looked to be a photo album. Weiss picked it up and started to flip through the pages. The first pages were of Yang's baby photos and later on Ruby's but what caught her eye was the pictures of an eight year old Ruby and ten year Yang, both looking like they had gone without food or shelter for a very long time and next to it a picture of nine year old Ruby and eleven year old Yang looking healthy and well taken care of. Under it said before and after. Weiss was confused. What?

...

_"Hey, Ruby, look!" Yang said, grabbing her younger sister's attention. Ruby and her were currently waiting for a train that they could jump onto and travel to another city. Ruby looked up at mud caked Yang, who was holding a loaf of bread. Ruby's eyes lit up._

_ "I-Is this real?" the hungry seven year old asked. Yang chuckled and sat down next to Ruby._

_ "Better be. Otherwise I made a little girl cry for no reason." Yang commented, taking a seat beside Ruby on the bench. Yang broke it in half and handed the larger half to Ruby._

_ "You take the larger half." Ruby said handing it back to Yang._

_ "I actually have already eaten something else. I was trying to steal two bananas but I would get caught so shoved them down my throat. You take the bigger half." Yang said. Ruby grinned her usual happy grin at Yang, one that Yang had been trying to do everything to recover since their mother died two months prior. Ruby started to stuff the beget in her face, not caring how pig like she looked. Neither one of them had eaten in a week and both were hungry. Ruby swallowed her last bite and looked over at Yang, who was savoring her share. Yang handed the little bit she had left to Ruby. "Want it?"_

_ "No, you eat." Ruby said, fighting the temptation to just grab it and stuff it down her face._

_ "Take it, I'm full." Yang lied. Ruby hesitated, but soon grabbed it and began to munch down on it. _

_ Soon enough the train came along. Yang handed Ruby her back pack to sling over her shoulder along with Ruby's, then had Ruby climb onto her back. Yang ran to the moving train, taking a flying leap onto it. Thankfully she happened to land safely on a lower cart. Ruby climbed off and flopped down onto the ground. Yang sat down as well, observing her younger sister who was pulling stuff out of her back pack. Ruby pulled out her three dolls and one stuffed animal that she had kept. Yang caught on that Ruby wanted to play so she pulled out her three dolls._

_..._

_ Night had come, the darkness enveloped the two girls. Yang looked down at Ruby in dismay. The night was cold, and the small blanket they shared wasn't cutting it tonight. Yang pulled Ruby into a tighter embrace, feeling the stinging tears fighting her eyes. Ruby on the other hand looked perfectly happy in her sleep. She had a soft smile on her face, and even giggled a little bit every now and then, despite looking twice as cold as Yang. Yang looked up at the stars, trying to connect pictures for a story when suddenly, she heard scrambling. Yang sat up, careful not to wake up Ruby. "W-Who's there?" Yang asked. Two figures crept out from shadows. One was a boy around seventeen or so with blue eyes, shaggy black hair, and a pair of black cat ears on top of his head, which he held high. Beside him was a girl that seemed to be his age with long blonde hair, brown eyes, and white cat ears. Both of them had tattoos on their upper arms with the symbol of the White Fang. Yang's eyes widened as she picked Ruby up into her arms and squeezed the younger girl closer. "P-Please don't hurt us!" Yang fretted._

_ "Why would we waste our time doing that?" the boy asked. "It seems I'm not the only one on this train with a few mouths to feed." Yang scrambled to her feet._

_ "Are you riding the tracks to Vale City as well?" Yang asked, hopeful for someone that she could rely on for even just a day or two._

_ "Yeah, but we doubt you'd want to go where we're going. We're moving our family to Vale for protection purposes, somebody is after us." the girl said._

_ "Well I say we travel together for the sake of I've got my little sister and you've got your family. We're both in hiding, and we all can share the grub." Yang introduced. _

_ "Well fine. I guess we're not the only one hiding a younger sibling." the boy agreed to Yang's offer. _

_ "You two must be freezing. Come on, we'll get you down to our room to warm up." the girl said as she picked up Ruby and led Yang down to the dust packed cart in the train where a bunch of children were sleeping. The boy set Yang and Ruby's stuff next to a crate of dust, while the girl was lying Ruby down on a row of crates against the wall to serve as a bed, then lifting Yang up and lying her down next to her sister. _

_ "What's your name?" Yang asked as the girl pulled the blanket over the two girls._

_ "My name is Silver." the girl introduced. "And the grumpy puss over there, that's my fiancée, Jason. If you look around you'll see my two sisters in law or to be, Isabella and Terra. Then all my brothers in law, Isaac, Drake, Patrick, Marco, Nate, and Liam." Silver said pointing to each person as she spoke._

_ "This is Ruby." Yang yawned as she pulled Ruby into an embrace._

_ "Is someone after her too?" Silver asked. Yang shook her head._

_ "No just we don't want to get separated so after our mother died we've been on the run so we don't lose each other." Yang said. "Why is someone after your sisters in law?"  
_

_ "One in particular. Isabella. It was supposed to be a peaceful protest, then there was shootings and it killed her father and almost killed her if Jason hadn't jumped in and saved her. Now the government wants to exterminate Isabella for taking a stand for what she believed in, for telling the officers, "make me move" and "I dare you". She's still injured and needs to recover. We're moving to Vale for refuge with the White Fang. They're gonna provide us a home in their head courters, so we don't have to worry about little Bella's safety." Silver said. "She's only nine. She shouldn't have to worry about people trying to harm her." _

_ "I'm nine too. That sounds hard to live with." Yang said._

_ "Yes, but soon enough it will all be ok." Silver whispered. Yang closed her heavy eyes and fell asleep._

_..._

The doctor walked into Ruby's room and was surprised to find the patient wide awake. Blake was currently reading to the sick girl while Yang was in the bathroom. The doctor started to pull some of the no longer necessary tubes out and unhook Ruby to many of the machines. She removed Ruby's mask and left. Ruby grinned at Blake who had just gotten to Ruby's favorite part of the story. It was an old fairytale book Yang used to read to her every night before bed. Yang walked back in and kneeled beside Ruby, happy to see her awake.

"And all the knights said, 'You're too small.' and all the villagers said, 'You're too young.' and the king and queen said, 'You're a princess! You can't do that!' but despite all of this, the hooded princess could care less. She _was_ going to save her kingdom from destruction whether people liked it or not. She knew it was the right thing to do, so her and her trusty scythe ran after the evil, foul smelling monster." Blake said before turning the page. " She fought it in a seven day battle until the beast was slain. And thus the kingdom was free of all monsters and the hooded princess was proclaimed a hero." Ruby had a ear to ear grin on her face. Blake looked down at Ruby.

"What?" Blake asked, on the verge of laughing.

"You're kinda like a more serious, fauna version of Yang." Ruby chuckled.

"IS that so?" Yang said as she attacked Ruby's ticklish spot. Under her chin. Ruby was laughing like a maniac while screaming 'Stop!' and trying to shove Yang away. Yang quit and giggled herself.

"Sorta. I mean in the respect that she makes a good big sister but you happen to be the original so I can't replace you. Just add on." Ruby giggled. Blake slightly smiled at the pair.

"Yeah we all practically are family now." Yang commented. "Right Blakey?"

"Pretty much." Blake chuckled. "And I guess that makes me the quiet one, Yang the partier fun one, Weiss the proper one, and Ruby the baby of the family."

"Yep!" Ruby chirped. "I really hope that I can get out of the hospital soon enough so I can go to the movies and see the new movie their making on that story you just read me."

"I'm wanting to see the next edition to Ninjas of Love - The Dark Sword. It's gonna be epic!" Yang exclaimed. Blake looked at Yang.

"You like that book?" Blake asked.

"You don't?!" Yang asked as if Blake was asking if she didn't like air.

"Y-Yes. I happen to be quite the fan." Blake admitted.

"OMG! Ryou or Hiro?" Yang asked. Blake tapped her chin.

"I don't know. Ryou's sweet but Hiro kinda cute. I'd have to go with Ryou because he's so nice and Hiro's a jerk." Blake replied.

"Aw, Hiro. He's soooooooo awesome. And soooooooooooooooooooo cute." Yang squealed.

"I think Nagisa doesn't need a man. She should just go solo and be friends with them because otherwise she'll keep screwing up on her missions." Ruby butted in.

"That's not how things work in the real world, Ruby!" Yang exclaimed, slightly offended at Ruby's remark.

"I pretty sure that it is." Ruby said. Blake giggled.

"I'm open to new ideas. Maybe that is the case." Blake said. Yang just crossed her arms.

"But then we don't get to hear about how hot Hiro is!" Yang complained.

"Have you no shame, sis?" Ruby squealed.

"No, that's the only thing that keeps me interested. AND I do have shame you little rascal!"Yang exclaimed.

"I read for the sensory descriptions and the plot." Blake said.

"You people make no sense." Yang huffed, crossing her arms and puffy out her chest.


	4. Chapter 4 - Weiss and Delilah

HEY! Short chapter, so sorry. Anyways this is about miss Weiss and miss Delilah. For those of you who might have been curious about Delilah. Some foreshadowing and some Weiss emotion. Enjoy!

...

"Auntie Delilah!" Weiss greeted a short, skinny, white haired woman. Delilah turned to her niece.

"Hey, Mousy." Delilah pulled Weiss into a hug.

"I'm so glad you were willing to make time for this." Weiss said, softly smiling at the woman. They were actually the same height so Weiss could look Delilah in the eye.

"Sweet heart, I would've came if I had the time or not. I understand your concern with Ruby. Losing your best friend is very hard. Trust me, I know." Delilah said. Weiss stared down at her feet.

"Yeah, I've been worried. This was a bit of a new thing for Blake and I. We didn't know Ruby was so sick." Weiss mumbled.

"Well lucky for you I'm here to keep things under control. And I hear you did some remodeling?" Delilah slung her arm around Weiss' shoulder. Weiss looked up at her aunt.

"Yes. I added the equipment Ruby will need to stay in our dorm while she's ill. I had to switch our beds out for a new set of bunk beds, and I have the top bunk now, but Ruby will live. I want her to be as comfortable as possible while she's sick. And with the remodeling, Ruby never has to leave the comfort of her own bedroom." Weiss explained. Delilah smirked.

"AW! How sweet!" Delilah teased. Weiss lightly punched the older woman's arm.

"Oh, shut up! This, is just making it easier on all of us." Weiss snorted.

"It's fine to say you care about your friend, Weiss. That's kinda the point of being friends." Delilah chuckled at the younger girl's defense.

"Well I'm not exactly good at showing I care through words or touch. I do things for people rather than just recite lines." Weiss scoffed, slightly embarrassed of her aunt taunting her. Of course she cared about Ruby! Ruby was her best friend despite irritating her often. Weiss even thought of her as a sister that she never had. The only problem was, Weiss had a hard time showing that she cared about people or even saying, 'I love you' was difficult. Mostly because in her household, she never heard those words or got hugs or any of the normal, family stuff. She only got this from auntie Delilah, Weiss' favorite aunt from her dad's side of the family.

"I know. And she'll appreciate it. I knew Ruby as a child, she will catch on." Delilah commented.

"You knew Ruby?" Weiss asked. Delilah nodded.

"Her mother was my best friend. I was Ruby's doctor since day one." Delilah replied.

"That's kinda odd. I mean the odds that we'd end partners and having family members that knew each other." Weiss said.

"Interesting isn't it. Summer was my partner here so it is kind of a coincidence." Delilah replied.

...

_ "C'mon shorty! Want it! Come and get it! Oh wait, you can't because your ankles are broken!"_ a muscular student taunted. _On the ground, holding her ankles_ _for dear life was the infamous Delilah Schnee. Well known for dying her hair the rainbow claiming the convenience of not having to bleach out her original color first, dressing in spiky belts, over sized pants most likely made for men, large tee shirts, tennis shoes, and baseball caps. Also known for embarrassing the family with her desire to be a fauna. Delilah found the practical super powers amazing along with cute ears and tails, it was all appealing to the misfit girl. She ran away and joined Beacon academy as an act of rebellion but, soon found her plan to backfire by getting picked on by the other students about being nothing but a rich snob, and 'daddy got her in early because she threw a tantrum' remarks. Delilah was used to being on the ground listening to all these remarks by now. The bully currently had Delilah's notebook, wavy it around, taunting her. It was hopeless though. He won this round, both of her ankles were now broken and she should be more concerned about getting home._

_ "We'll just see who's talking when I'm done with you." A voice came from behind Delilah. Delilah sighed in relief. She was saved! Suddenly woman in a white cape came from behind the boy, holding a knife dangerously close to his throat. "Wanna wave that thing around again!? GO AHEAD!" _

_ "S-Summer, hi. No hard feelings, right?" he sweated in fear. Summer laughed before shoving him to the ground, banging his head against the ground several times._

_ "NOBODY! And I mean nobody messes with MY little sister! Got it!?" Summer screamed as she continued to beat his head against the ground. _

_ "Y-Yes, S-S-Summer." he whimpered. Summer let him go and tossed him aside._

_ "Glad we had this talk." Summer said in a chipper voice before kneeling beside Delilah. "Are you ok?" Summer asked in a concerned, motherly voice. Delilah nodded._

_ "I just broke my ankles." Delilah stated._

_ "That little-"_

_ "Chillax, Sums. I'm ok. Nothing I can't handle, right?" Delilah assured. Summer chuckled a bit. She scooped up Delilah and carried her bridal style to the dorm._

_..._

_ "OUCH!" Delilah exclaimed as Summer poured disinfectant on a few cuts Delilah had received._

_ "Well it's killing the infection, it's gonna sting." Summer told the girl that was lying down in front of her._

_ "Why?" Delilah complained._

_ "I don't know, you're the one that always has your nose in those medical books." Summer said. _

_ "Well I was just trying to complain, ya'know." Delilah huffed. Summer finished wrapping up Delilah's ankles and cuts._

_ "All better." Summer chirped. Delilah smiled. Then of course Andrew had to come along and take Summer's attention. Ozpin was silently reading to himself, but Delilah wasn't as ignorant as Summer to notice his cringe at the sight of Andrew and Summer together. Delilah didn't blame him. They didn't make that cute of a couple plus Andrew happened to be really mean. 'Hang in there, Ozzy.' Delilah mentally assured him. Ozpin looked over at Delilah and made a gagging sign at her. Delilah shook her short, white hair with black, red, orange, hot pink, green, and dark blue streaks out of her face and mouthed an 'I agree, girlfriend' at him._

_..._

"My partner was a lot like Yang from what I've heard. Summer kinda adopted me as her little sister and let's just say, she was over protective." Delilah smiled. It didn't last long though.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked.

"I just miss her, that's all. Summer died a while back, and Ruby and Yang disappeared. I didn't know they were even still alive until now." Delilah sighed. Weiss' posture dropped a bit.

"Is that going to happen to me?" Weiss asked. Delilah's head snapped towards Weiss.

"of course not. You happen to be a lucky Schnee. Besides, I'm here to try and prevent that from happening, right?" Delilah reassured. Weiss' calm smile regained.

"Yeah, I guess so." Weiss said as she looked at the pink and orange sky.

...

Please review and follow if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 - Daddy? Trip?

_ "Are you sure about this?" Ozpin asked. He was currently standing in the bathroom of his dorm while Delilah was combing his hair every which way, trying to find which way she liked it best. Delilah stopped in her tracks. Denying her idea already? Delilah jetted out her hip to the right and set her hand on it._

_ "You want dat gal or not?" Delilah asked slightly irritated._

_ "Of course I do! I just am not sure about this idea working." Ozpin defended. Delilah playfully patted him on the head._

_ "Of course it will. I know Summer like the back of my hand. Trust me, she'll be head over heels by the time tonight's over. And you can take your good ol' time at din-din cause I'm babysitting." Delilah said with confidence. "Have faith, Ozzy." Delilah skipped around the bathroom. "And go get 'em tiger. Rrrr!" Delilah playfully rowered and made a claw motion. Ozpin chuckled a bit._

_ "Thank you, Dell." Ozpin said as he headed out. Delilah walked over to the front door and opened it for Ozpin._

_ "No problem! Anytime, I like playing match maker!" Delilah said, practically shoving Ozpin out the door. "Now about dat bacon." Delilah said walking over to the couch, picking up a little toddler wrapped up in a pink blanket and heading over to the kitchen section of the dorm._

_..._

"It's good to see you're better, miss Rose." Ozpin said, playing with a pen. Her and Yang her in his office upon request.

"Glad to be back. What did you want to talk to me about?" Ruby asked. Ozpin set his pen down and rested his chin on his hands.

"I thought you may want to know more about your disease. And the little.. changes we've made to adjust things for your ease." Ozpin said. Ruby scratched the back of her head.

"But I'm just like everyone else. I don't need any adjustments." Ruby said.

"Well your partner in particular pointed out to me that if your health truly is dropping that you may miss many important lectures so we've remodeled your dorm room so that you can stay there when you're sick and conference in on classes. Doctor Delilah Schnee will be living here to take care of you while you're ill." Ozpin explained. Ruby fiddled with her thumbs.

"B-But I'm fine." Ruby defended despite knowing she lost. Like it or not she was ill and everyone was going to know. Everyone was going to start worrying for her. Not that Ruby didn't like to be surrounded by friends that were concerned about her but if Ruby hated anything it was sappy, insincere pity people acted out to look like a good person. Ruby knew she'd run into that now.

"How do you know about Ruby's disease?" Yang asked.

"My younger sister had it. Clara had almost all of the same symptoms Ruby has had according to the doctor. I have some knowledge on the disease, I just thought you may want to know in case you didn't." Ozpin said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Fire away." Yang said, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Well, with Ruby's symptoms so far, it wouldn't be unlikely for her to become exhausted easier from about age sixteen up. I've done some side research with Delilah Schnee who is a specialist in this illness, and according to our surveys, people with Ruby's symptoms tend to live to be seventeen or sixteen. It isn't very often that they live to be twenty five. My advice would be for miss Rose to remain on her current medications and take as many more as needed. Also, miss Rose, give yourself lots of time to rest and try not to use your aura or semblance very often. It'll drain your energy that you need to fight this illness." Ozpin said, his expression emotionless.

"S-sixteen or seventeen?" Yang stuttered. Ozpin nodded.

"Think of it this way, you have time to accomplish things together that you've always wanted to do. I'm sure that you have some goals, miss Rose." Ozpin said.

"B-But what about becoming a huntress. I can't do that if I'll die at seventeen." Ruby whimpered.

"Train as if you had a lifetime to accomplish it. You're hard work surely won't go unrecognized. You might just inspire other kids to try hard and work towards a goal despite illness. Then you accomplish something even greater." Ozpin explained, trying to cheer up Ruby. Ruby looked up at him and gave a small grin.

"Yeah, I think I might like that better. It's still helping.. sorta." Ruby said. Ozpin nodded, not sure how to respond to the young huntress in training. Yang seemed devastated when she forced a grin back at Ruby. Ruby seemed to have gotten over everything that she had just been told and regained her normal cheery expression. Yang looked like someone shot her puppy. She was trying her hardest not to cry, she almost never allowed herself to. It was her job as big sis to stay strong and whip away Ruby's tears, it always had been. Now she was fighting herself, 'don't cry, don't cry, be strong for Ruby' was all Yang could think. Ozpin tapped his pen on his desk a few times.

"Ruby, can I speak to you in private?" Ozpin asked. Ruby cocked her head to the side.

"Why, am I in trouble?" Ruby asked. Ozpin chuckled but quickly regained a serious expression.

"No, but it is serious." Ozpin said, motioning for Yang to leave. Yang normally would've objected and stayed but this time she was praising Ozpin for giving her the ability to run to the girls bathroom, lock herself in a stall, and just cry. After Yang left, Ruby gave Ozpin a quizzical look.

"What's up?" she asked. Ozpin pulled out a few photos from a drawer in his desk.

"This woman here was your mother, wasn't she?" Ozpin said, pointing to a lady in a flowy white cloak with long curly blonde locks, silver eyes, and a cheeky grin. She was dressed in a all white dress that was puffy at the bottom and a pair of white combat boots. Beside her to the right was a short girl with white hair with pink, green, black, blue, red, and orange streaks mixed in. Her hair cut was identical to Ruby's and her outfit consisted of a tee shirt with Metal Mouth on it, over sized cargo pants with a spiky belt, and a black baseball cap. The woman assumed to be Ruby's mother was standing in front of a tall man with blonde hair, violet eyes, and a prideful expression. He was wearing a orange tee shirt, simple jeans, and pieces of gold armor scattered about his clothes. His chest plate had a big version of Yang's symbol on it. Finally to the left of the woman was a shy looking man with grey-ish hair with hints of purple mixed in. He had green eyes and was wearing a green jacket over a cream shirt with a dark purple scarf as an accent.

"Y-Yeah, that woman looks like my mom, Summer Rose." Ruby said.

"I thought that would be the case. I'm quite glad I've found you." Ozpin smiled.

"Huh?" Ruby managed to say.

"Well Ruby, I'm your father. I'm sorry we haven't met until a while ago but, at least I got the chance." Ozpin told the silvered eyed girl.

"A-Are you pulling my leg?" Ruby asked. Ozpin shook his head.

"No, I'm really your father. I'm not Yang's though. You two are actually half sisters. Yang's father is the one behind Summer. Andrew Xia Long. The other man is me then there is Delilah. We made up team ADOS. Your mother was the leader." Ozpin said. He looked up at Ruby who was in tears. "What's wrong?" Ozpin asked. Ruby whipped her tears away with her thumb before looking Ozpin in the eye.

"Why haven't you been around?" Ruby sobbed. "We were abandoned and lived on the streets in constant search for food. I was ill and almost died several times. Why did leave us? Why weren't there!?" Ruby exclaimed through tears. Ozpin sat down in Yang's chair and scooted closer to Ruby.

"I had every intention of staying. Life just kind of got in the way. A few months after you were born, your mother and I were separated when I was taken to prison for saving a two year old faunus girl." Ozpin put his arm around Ruby's shoulders. "And after I got out, I looked all over for you, but couldn't find you. So I came to teach at Beacon, and kept on my search. Somehow I knew one day I'd see you at my school. I don't know how, but I knew." Ruby looked up at Ozpin.

"Why did mom abandon us?" Ruby asked, sounding much like a child. She knew that Ozpin couldn't provide an answer for her, but still, she had to ask.

"I don't know. Summer would've never done that when I was around. She loved your sister and you with all her little heart. I actually had to strait up tell her to let me hold you." Ozpin said in a sadden tone. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there."

"It's ok. It's not like you meant to lose us. C-Can I call you..dad?" Ruby nervously asked. Ozpin chuckled a bit.

"Of course. Whatever makes you most comfortable." Ozpin replied.

"T-Thanks." Ruby stuttered.

...

_"Everyone run!" a huntress in all green exclaimed. She had long black hair tied back into a ponytail, glowing yellow eyes, and a pair of wolf ear on top of her head. She looked over at her co-workers. Ozpin was fighting off a large ursa, Summer was helping Delilah evacuate people from the town, and Andrew was attacking a giant night stalker. Ozpin, having defeated the ursa looked around for where he could help and heard a cry from a house nearby. He ran into the small cabin and found several children tied up in the burning house. He quickly cut the ropes off the children and ordered them to run._

_ "Go! Get out of here!" Ozpin urged._

_ "NO! We can't leave Bella!" a nine year old screamed, her violet cat ears pinned against her head. _

_ "I get her just run!" Ozpin assured. The smoke covered girl hesitated but soon ran for dear life. Ozpin looked down at a small, underweight toddler. She was very pale, with wavy black hair that reached the floor, much like her sister's. The thing about her was as the smoke doubled, she disappeared but he could still see bright yellow eyes staring at him. He quickly grabbed her and began to run out of the house. Bella clung to Ozpin's neck as he ran through the village, passing many other towns people. He reached the ledge and set the ash covered two year old on the snow. Andrew pulled the trigger on his machine gun, shooting a red dust in the village bellow, causing a large explosion. Ozpin's eyes widened. "THERE WERE PEOPLE STILL IN THERE!" he screamed, shaking Andrew. Andrew punched him to the ground._

_ "Shut up, Ozpin! We cleared the grim which was our mission! Since when was it evacuating faunus children that should've died in that explosion!" Andrew yelled at the man on the ground, forgetting the company of the faunus woman. She growled at Andrew before striking him on the back with her whip._

_ "You are such an ignorant brat!" she yelled. Andrew cowered onto the ground and screamed. She continued to beat Andrew until he passed out. She swung it around her hips as the belt for her pants. She looked at Ozpin. "Thank you, for saving my daughter."_

_ "N-No problem. I found her and some other kids tied up in a cabin on fire. I had to carry her because she was so young." Ozpin explained, looking down at the sleeping girl. The little toddler fell asleep on the snow, still covered in ashes and with a few bruises and burn marks that were currently visible. Ozpin picked her up and handed her to her mother. "Her name is Bella, right?"_

_ "Isabella Miracle Bellandonitoria. She'll be co-Chief alongside her brothers and sisters one day." the faunus woman smiled as she stroked the two year old's thick black hair. _

_ "I hope you find a better home." Ozpin said._

_ "Thank you. I'm now indebted to you. If you ever need protection, food, weapons, or money, please come to us. We'll be settling in the Utopian Mountains. That's where our tribe comes from. Soon we'll have an empire. I need to be there to represent the Bellandonitorian people. " the woman explained._

_ "I-I never caught your name." Ozpin said. The faunus chuckled._

_ "Vivian Bellandonitoria. I'll see you around." Vivian said as she grouped up the other children and walked away._

_..._

"Who can tell me where the Yeast Yetti originates from?" Professor Port asked. The whole class looked bored. Blake half heartedly raised her hand. "Yes, miss Belladonna?"

"The Utopian Mountain range. They are most common where the Donorian people settled because they used them for hunting, food, shelter, and just pets." Blake answered. Ruby looked over at Blake who was sketching something in her notebook. Yang, who was next to Blake was looking gloomy and tired. 'Poor, Yang.' Ruby thought to herself. 'she's running herself into the ground over me being sick. I kinda wish Dad didn't tell us about my life expectancy. I wish I could do something. Something fun with my friends and family. I want to take a trip, get away with the people I love, so before I pass on, I can say I've been on a vacation with all of the important people in my life.' Ruby continued to think to herself. The bell rang, making the fifteen year old jump at the sudden loud sound. Ruby gathered her stuff and began to walk away, stopping at the door to wait for her teammates. 'Idea! Maybe we can go to the mountains Blake mentioned. I've seen pictures, they look beautiful.' Ruby grinned at the thought. She could imagine everyone there already. She saw Yang skiing with Blake while Ruby begged Weiss to join them. She saw Crow and Ozpin talking with cups of coffee while Pyrrah tried to stop Jaune from falling on his butt while skiing. Off in the distance she saw Nora and Ren skiing together. Well more like Nora dragging Ren. Ruby looked at her teammates.

"Hey, guys, I've got an idea!" Ruby exclaimed. Yang faked a grin at her sister. She really wasn't in the mood for Ruby's cheerfulness after what she had been told a day prior. Blake and Weiss continued walking with the two sisters, Ruby walking backwards so she could face her friends. "We should go on a vacation together! Spring break will be coming up soon so we can all go on a road trip!" Ruby exclaimed happily. Weiss quirked an eyebrow.

"Road trip?" Weiss asked.

"YEP! And I know two places that we have to go for sure!" Ruby continued.

"And where might that be?" Blake asked, entertained by the younger girl's excitement.

"The Utopian Mountains and the Gulf of Vale!" Ruby said. Blake stopped in her tracks.

"Uh, I can't go to the Utopian Mountains." Blake said.

"Why?!" Ruby complained.

"I caused some trouble there when I was nine and if I enter the country I'll be killed. That's how I ended up in Vale. But if you guys want to go I'll stay behind and have you guys take lots of pictures." Blake briefly explained.

"Then we'll scratch that off the list! I want everyone to come along!" Ruby said, not even asking Blake what happened. She knew she would get an answer anyways so she continued on her merry way.

"And how do you plan to go on such a trip?" Weiss asked. Ruby froze. She didn't even think of everything required to take a road trip like what she planned. They needed a camper, food, lien, gear, ect. All of these things costs money. Money Ruby simply didn't have. Plus what if she had an extreme fit while they were out? Ruby let out a sigh. Her whole face dropped.

"Yeah, you're right, Weiss. We can't take a trip. It was a dumb idea." Ruby groaned at her own ignorance. Weiss patted her on the back.

"It's fine. Even if you did take a trip I wouldn't be able to attend because I have many things planned over spring break." Weiss sighed.

"Maybe you and Yang can travel to the Gulf of Vale. I don't have the Lien to do so. I'm sure that you two can have a lot of fun together over break, right Ya-" Blake stopped in her tracks noticing the absence of the blonde. "Where's Yang?" Blake asked.

"Maybe she forgot something at the dorm." Ruby suggested. Blake let a small 'hmm' escape her lips.

"You and Weiss go ahead and go to lunch. I'll go find her." Blake said. Ruby and Weiss nodded and continued walking to the cafeteria.

...

"Yang are you in here?" Blake asked, turning the doorknob and entering the dorm. Sure enough, under the desk was Yang. Yang had her knees pulled up tight to her chest and her head bent down into them. She looked up at Blake. Blake froze. Were those.. tears? Yang never cried. Never. Blake or Weiss had never seen Yang cry. Normally, if anyone cried, it was Ruby. Ruby tended to cry at times, mostly the tear just slipped out of the corner of her eyes. Sometimes it was just because Weiss yelled very loudly in Ruby's face. Blake kneeled in front of Yang. "Yang, are you ok?" Blake asked. A few more tears escaped Yang's violet eyes before she threw her arms around Blake and cried.

"I-I" was all Yang managed. Blake, slightly shell shocked at Yang's sudden embrace, stroked the blonde's hair.

"Calm down first, then tell me." Blake said softly. Yang continued to cry for five minutes before she could speak. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"I-I don't want to lose Ruby. Yesterday, Ozpin told us that Ruby only had a year or two left. I just don't want to lose her. Especially when she won't even become a huntress like she wants. I wish I could do something about it. I just... can't. I can't save her!" Yang burst into tear again. Blake let a heavy sigh off her chest.

"I was afraid something like this would happen. For someone that's dying, Ruby's quite cheery. Maybe she's hinting at something." Blake said. Yang looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked. Blake chuckled.

"I mean she wants her Onee-Sama to be happy." Blake said. Yang, being the secret anime geek alongside Ruby found enjoyed being called Onee chan or Onee sama. Yang thought on what Blake said.

"I think we should find a way to take that road trip Ruby mentioned." Yang said. Blake blinked.

"How? We don't have the funds for a trip like that." Blake asked her partner.

"Well, there's always that wallet over there." Yang pointed to Weiss' wallet on her bed.

"No, we're not stealing from Weiss." Blake scolded but then grinned sheepishly. "I kinda stopped that a year ago. It's an addicting habit to steal from the Schnee family, I don't want to restart that addiction." Blake somewhat joked.

"I was more suggesting we beg. Weiss is a softy behind that cold, heartless mask. She obviously thinks pretty highly of Ruby considering she remodeled to make things more comfortable for Ruby." Yang pointed out. Blake thought on it.

"Yeah, but how about we make it a surprise? Ruby has already given up on the idea after the expenses set in her mind. Maybe we can even plan a longer vacation. Over summer break we can see everything Vytal has to offer. We can see the Gulf of Vale all the way to the Utopian Mountains." Blake said. Yang regained her smile.

"Yeah, and I'm sure Ruby will be wanting to invite team JNPR too." Yang said. Blake nodded in agreement.

"Well that means one thing." Blake said.

"What?" Yang asked.

"We better ask Weiss so we can plan all of this out." Blake said before grabbing her friend's hand and rushing to the door.


	6. Chapter 6 - Andrew

"Hmm..." Weiss murmured to herself. Yang and Blake both had slightly begging expressions of their faces. Weiss looked around for the presence of the young leader only to find that she wasn't around. Weiss let lose a small sigh. "And this will be over summer break right?"

"Yeah, we can see more places with a longer span of time." Blake answered.

"Well, I don't see why not. It's not like the trip will be _that_ expensive. Where all are we planning to go?" Weiss asked. Yang looked down at her list of locations.

"Well all of Vale, the Utopian mountains, the Pog rainforest, Onupel, and Zaccori." Yang answered. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"The only luxurious places on that list is Onupel and a few parts of Vale." Weiss snorted. "Why would Ruby want to hike up a bunch of mountains and walk through a rain forest?"

"Well she's always liked that kind of stuff, Princess. I can't help that this trip is for Ruby not you." Yang scowled.

"Yes, yes, I get it. Is there anything in particular we should book ahead before we go on this trip?" Weiss asked. Yang and Blake blinked. Weiss rolled her eyes and huffed at her teammates. "Hotels, spa trips, events, camp sites, cabins, skii resorts, fashion shows, ect."

"Fashion shows?" Yang blinked.

"Don't tell me we're going to Onupel, the fashion center of Vytal just to watch grass grow? Do you realize the best designers all work there?" Weiss grumbled.

"Actually, I think Ruby was wanting to see the Splori museums." Yang said. Weiss tapped her chin.

"The art one is the best. If it's the museum you want, I can rent the thing out for the time we'll be there so Ruby can enjoy it at her own pace without any stupid tourist in her way. " Weiss suggested. Blake and Yang's mouth's dropped.

"Y-You can do that?" Blake asked, her mouth still agape.

"Of course I can! You realize I'm the richest and second most powerful woman all of Vytal, right!?" Weiss snorted, slightly offended.

"That's true. I guess my frugal side got to me." Yang said sheepishly.

"Well keep your frugal side away when it comes to this trip. Ruby will ONLY get the BEST of the best. It's all I will be willing to except for this trip." Weiss said.

"So you'll get us anything?" Yang asked just as Ruby walked up and plopped down beside her.

"Who's gonna get us anything? I'm really in the mood for fried shrimp and chipotle mayo to dip it in! OH! And a bowl of gumbo!" Ruby started to drool. Yang giggled.

" Somebody's in the mood for some Cajun Factory action." Yang chuckled. Ruby nodded.

"I've been in the mood." Ruby said. Blake chuckled and looked over the table at Weiss.

"Well, you heard her, Weiss. Ruby's wanting some shrimp and gumbo." Blake smirked. Weiss crossed her arms.

"Well maybe we'll go out for dinner then. I'm not going to cancel our food orders for lunch." Weiss huffed.

"Ok, Weissy!" Ruby exclaimed cheerfully. Weiss quirked an eyebrow.

"Weissy?" Weiss questioned. Ruby nodded, keeping an ear to ear grin.

"Yep! And Blakey and Ya-Ya and me!" Ruby started to giggle like a mad man.

"Ruby, did you take that new pill the doctor gave you?" Yang asked. Ruby jumped up atop her seat on the bench.

"What are you accusing me of!? Of course I took a medication! Are you calling Ruby a liar?!" Ruby yelled loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear. Everyone stared at the fifteen year old who was currently in a superman stance, keeping really good balance.

"No, I just noticed you were.. extra happy today." Yang said. Ruby plopped onto Yang's lap.

"Okay!" Ruby cheered.

"That's some.. strong medication." Blake commented.

"It's new. It might take her system a while to get used to it. I'm guessing this is a side effect." Yang sighed. Weiss looked at Ruby, who was resting her chin on the table. She looked a little more.. upset now. Maybe the medicine wore off already. Ruby had been gone for awhile so nobody knew when she took the pills.

"Excuse me, I'm a new teacher here, where is the headmaster's office?" a very tall man asked. Yang looked up at him. He was extremely tall and muscular, but not too muscular with shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, and slightly red cheeks. He was wearing a black suit with a yellow tie that had a flame symbol on it.

"It's down the hall, go left at the fork, and four doors down." Blake answered. Ruby pipped up.

"HEY I KNOW YOU!" Ruby exclaimed. He chuckled.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Yep! You're Andrew from team ADOS. You were on my dad's team." Ruby replied, rather proud of herself for spotting someone and recognizing them.

"That's.. correct. Are you Topaz? No, wait it was Crystal, right? No, it wasn't Crystal. Give me a moment!" Andrew struggled.

"It's Ruby! And Yang's right here!" Ruby pointed at Yang. Andrew's eyes widened.

"Y-Yang?" Andrew stuttered. Yang quirked an eyebrow.

"You are?" Yang asked confused. "Ruby, do you know something I don't?"

"Yep!" Ruby chirped. "That's your dad. My dad is Professor Ozpin."

"HAHA! Very funny, sis. Seriously who is this guy?" Yang chuckled.

"Andrew Xia Long." Andrew answered. Yang's head snapped towards him.

"No, that's not your last name!" Yang fought with the man, her eyes turning red with frustration. Andrew shook his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I'll explain later." Andrew said calmly. Yang narrowed her eyes at him.

"Whatever you have to explain you can explain right here, right now." Yang snorted. Andrew closed his eyes and exhaled.

"I have a meeting. Meet me in the gardens, at the weeping willow at 1:45 and I promise I'll explain everything."

...

Andrew walked into Ozpin's office. Ozpin looked up from some paper work he was working on and looked at the other man. Andrew sat down in front of Ozpin's desk.

"You were right. She's really here. And I'm busted already." Andrew said. Ozpin took a sip of coffee.

"I wish you best of luck. I'm sure that it'll be quite the chat explaining everything." Ozpin said.

"Yeah, you apparently found miss Ruby." Andrew said. Ozpin nodded.

"Yes, and my fears came true. She has Nada." Ozpin sighed. Andrew quizzically looked at his former teammate.

"You mean the disease that killed you sis-"

"YES!" Ozpin snapped. Andrew made a 'sorry please calm down' motion with his hands. Ozpin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry. I don't like talking about it. "

"It's fine. How long do you have with her?" Andrew asked.

"A year or two." Ozpin replied sadly. "I don't have legal custody so I won't be able to take care of her for the little time she has left."

"Then take custody of her. I'll be doing that for my little Yang." Andrew suggested. Ozpin glared at the other man.

"Really? You really think she'll want anything to do with you after you abandoned her to go run off with Cinder and Glynda? She's not an idiot like you. And even if she didn't care about the crap you've done she would never leave Ruby. They can't be separated." Ozpin lectured. Andrew smirked.

"Oh please! Spare me the laughter. Summer's dead if you haven't noticed? Oh wait, you were too busy in jail? Well allow me to catch you up? Summer's dead. She died in an attack on the Schnee dust company's largest factory. She was stabbed in the back by a White Fang member. And just think, you could've saved her." Andrew mocked. Ozpin raised his hand and slapped him.

"SHUT UP!" Ozpin yelled, enraged with the blonde man. Andrew chuckled.

"Knew you had it in you. Now let's make an agreement shall we? You take your daughter, I'll take mine. After that we stay out of each other's way. Oh and I want you to be the best man at my wedding." Andrew said. Ozpin quirked an eyebrow.

"First of all, you can't just take Yang, she has an adoptive father that isn't going to just hand his daughter over. Second of all, why would I be your best man, you hate me?" Ozpin reasoned.

"My little brother can't. He's too busy trying to conquer the world and what not." Andrew replied.

"Who's your fiancé?" Ozpin asked. Andrew chuckled.

"A fierce wolf named Vivian. She's got a few kids of her own and even some grandchildren. Her youngest daughter, Bella is missing though. We've been searching everywhere for her." Andrew said. Ozpin's eyes widened.

"Vivian Bellandonitoria? The faunus chief?" Ozpin questioned. Andrew nodded.

"Yep, I'm lucky." Andrew said. Ozpin shook his head and got back to his paper work.

"Whatever. Just leave Ruby alone." Ozpin grumbled.

"Oh have no interest in her. She means nothing to me. Have burying her in a year." Andrew said as he walked out of Ozpin's office.

...

_ Click, click, click, click, click, click. Ozpin poked his head out from his comic. In front of him stood a girl with long black hair, green eyes, and a fancy red dress with lots of sparkles. She had a goofy grin on her face. _

_ "Hey, big brother, are you gonna just sit there all day or are you gonna join the party outside?" she asked. Ozpin shook his head._

_ "No, Clara, I'm gonna stay here. I don't like parties." Ozpin shook his head. Clara's posture dropped. She flopped onto the couch beside Ozpin._

_ "C'mon, big brother! There cookies and cake! Plus the adults aren't guarding the rum very well. We can sneak some and share with Summer next door." _ _Clara begged. Ozpin messed up her hair._

_ "Yes, I'm sure that's exactly how Summer wants to spend her evening." Ozpin chuckled._

_ "DUH! She's got da hots for you." Clara joked. Ozpin blushed a bit._

_ "N-No she doesn't! She's dating Andrew from Beacon. And I'm a loser. She deserves better than me." Ozpin defended._

_ "NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Clara cried. Ozpin looked down at the pale, weak looking girl beside him. "My big brother beats this 'Andrew' any day of the week. You wanna know why?" _

_ "Why?" Ozpin asked, curious about what the fourteen year old's reply would be._

_ "Because your related to me that's why." Clara chuckled. "But with seriousness, your kind, smart, funny, and sensitive. And you're the best big brother ever so what does this Andrew guy have that you don't?" _

_ " I can tell you something he doesn't have." Ozpin said. Clara pawed at her brother's face, her head now in his lap._

_ "What?" Clara asked. Ozpin chuckled._

_ "A cute little sister." Ozpin replied as he poked Clara's nose. Clara giggled and poked his nose back._

_ "BOOP!" Clara laughed. Ozpin set his comic aside and turned on the TV._

_ "Want to watch something?" Ozpin asked. Clara tapped her chin._

_ "I want to watch The Sound Of Music." Clara said. Ozpin scrolled down to that movie on the watch on demand and selected it._

_ "We'll just have our own party right here, ok." Ozpin said. Clara grinned and kicked off her high heels._

_ "Thanks, big brother." Clara said as she closed her eyes and relaxed a little more._

_..._

"Hey, Ruby." Yang said, grabbing the young leader's attention. Ruby looked across the room to Yang, who was sitting on Blake's bed.

"Yes?" Ruby asked. Yang sighed.

"Do you want to move in with Ozpin?" Yang asked. Ruby blinked.

"Uh, I haven't exactly thought about it. Why?" Ruby replied a little shocked at Yang's sudden question. It was true, Ruby was happy to have found her real father. It was nice to know who he was and have him around since the clock was ticking for her but, she never thought about moving in with him. In fact she actually was slightly excited to go home to Crow, who she always called Uncle Crow. Ruby didn't like the thought of leaving Crow and Yang, especially Yang. Yang had always been there for her, how could she even think about leaving Yang?

"Well, you know, found you dad, don't you want to spend some time with him before..." Yang's voice died at the end. She couldn't bring herself to say it. Ruby sighed.

"Of course I do. I just.. really want to spend time with everyone I love, and you and Crow happen to be on my list. That's why I really liked the idea of a trip. A trip I could take with my best friends along with my sister, adoptive dad, and my bio dad. I know, very unreasonable but, I just thought it'd be fun. So for a while, I want to try to spend as much time with everyone as possible." Ruby explained.

"I- I'm sorry. It's your business not mine." Yang stuttered.

"No, you had every right to ask. Now maybe staying at Ozpin's place for a week or so wouldn't be bad. I think I'd like that but I'm not leaving you. I can't. I couldn't imagine being separated." Ruby started to tear up at the thought. Yang walked over to Ruby's bed and pulled her into a hug.

"I won't let that happen. I won't ever let that happen." Yang murmured. Ruby nodded.

"I know you won't." Ruby whispered.


	7. Chapter 7 - Promise

Ruby looked up at the bed hovering above her new one. She knew Weiss meant well but, she missed her top bunk. Ruby looked over at the machines she was attached to. She wasn't in her best of health that day. In fact, she practically regretted even moving her arms to grab a cookie Yang had baked for her. Ruby couldn't help but feel like screaming, 'I AM living!' because of feeling rather lonely and abandoned in the empty dorm. It was something she used scream when Yang wasn't able to be with her in the hospital. Ruby was used to being ignored by all the doctor and just hooked up to many tubes then left all alone. Ruby would scream it, hoping someone would hear her and let her out of the white prison. Ruby sighed. Nobody was ignoring her intentionally. But, maybe, just maybe, she had the strength to go find company. Ruby grinned. Yang was going to kill her but, she didn't care. She knew a certain someone who would be around. Ruby yanked out all of the tubes and IVs before swinging her feet over the side of the bed and finding the strength to get up and slip on her beowolf slippers before stumbling out of the dorm room and down the hall.

...

"Hey, Dad." Ruby said as she slipped into Ozpin's office. Ozpin looked up at his daughter who stumbled on over to a chair and sat down. "What's up?"

"Um... Ruby? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in bed resting?" Ozpin asked. Ruby shrugged.

"I got bored. So, whatcha doing?" Ruby replied in a rather chipper voice. Ozpin chuckled as he pulled out an old photo album.

"I was looking at some pictures from when I was here. You can look through them if you want." he replied. Ruby grinned as she flipped the book open. The first picture she saw was one of a girl almost identical to Ruby only with green eyes.

"Who's this?" Ruby asked. Ozpin walked behind Ruby's chair and looked over her shoulder.

"That's your aunt, Clara. You take after her except for your eyes. You get those from your mother." Ozpin explained. Ruby grinned.

"When can I meet her? Is she a huntress too?" Ruby asked. Ozpin shook his head sadly.

"No, Ruby. You can't meet her. She's dead. She died from your illness when she was seventeen years old. Your sister was literally just born when it all happened." Ozpin explained, trying to hold back his tears. Ruby's shoulders dropped.

"I'm sorry for asking." Ruby whispered. Ozpin pulled Ruby into a small hug.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Ozpin assured his daughter. "Oh, and Ruby, I've been thinking, maybe you can spend spring break at my house. Ask Crow first if you want to. I understand if you want to go home so don't feel like you have to."

"That sounds fun. I'll ask Uncle Crow if I can." Ruby grinned. Ozpin couldn't help but smile back. Ruby's smile was contagious. If it weren't for her unbelievably pale skin, her boney figure, and just her weak looking structure, someone would never guess that she was dying. Nobody would ever think she ever felt pain. All they would see would be a happy young girl who want to spread cheer and help others. Ozpin saw Clara so much in Ruby. They were practically identical genetically and in personality. Of course, Ruby was Ruby and Clara was Clara but, they had many similarities. Ozpin ruffled Ruby's messy hair.

"Hey, maybe I can take you hunting. Or maybe we can go to the movies or something. I'm not sure." Ozpin said. Ruby nodded.

"There's this movie I'm really wanting to see called "The Hooded Princess". It's a new version of the fairytale. Yang used to read it to me all the time. It's how I came up with the idea for Crescent Rose." Ruby said. Ozpin chuckled.

" I used to read that to Clara." Ozpin replied.

"You miss her don't you?" Ruby asked. Ozpin nodded.

"Yes, very much. You remind me a lot of her." Ozpin replied with a sadden expression.

"I can leave if you want." Ruby offered. Ozpin clasped her hand in between his two bigger ones.

"No, please stay." Ozpin murmured. Ruby nodded and looked back at the picture. Clara looked merry and excited. She had long black hair, sweet and caring green eyes, a few freckles dusting her cheeks, and a loving smile. She was wearing a red tutu that sparkled, a light pink fitted tee shirt with ruffles down the middle, white leggings, and black combat boots. In her hand was a short sword much like Jaune's. Behind her was a taller boy with green eyes and shaggy white hair with purple hints mixed in. He was wearing a black leather jacket layered over a green tee shirt with a grass green scarf. He had big round glasses and was holding a sword similar to Clara's. Ruby assumed the boy was Ozpin. 'They must have been really close. I can just tell from the fragments I've picked up.' Ruby thought. 'I hope Yang will be ok when I go.'

...

Yang was sitting on a bench in the gardens. Everything from the day prior was rushing through her head.

_ "I'm so sorry, Yang. I want you back, sweet heart." Andrew begged._

_ "I-I'm not going to leave Ruby to be with you for what, a year. Why would I waste my time trying to care about someone who abandoned me. I have a father, I don't need you." Yang said as she got up to leave._

'I made the right choose, right?' Yang thought. 'I have a family to look after. I have to stay with Ruby. Besides if he really cared about me he would've stayed when he had the chance.' Yang looked over at the duck pond where Blake was sitting. Yang wondered what Blake was doing. She crept closer to Blake who was making a flower crown out of lilies, marigolds, and red roses. Yang watch her friend as she set the crown in the water and set it aflame. Yang was confused. 'What is she up to?'

"Jenny." Blake murmured. "I'm so, so sorry. I couldn't save you." a few tears rolled down Blake's cheeks. Yang sat beside the crying faunus.

"Who's Jenny?" Yang asked. Blake's attention snapped to Yang. Her lips formed a scowl.

"It's none of your business, Yang!" Blake hissed, her hands balling up into fists. Yang backed away.

"S-Sorry. I just-"

"Just what!? Was spying on me! I suggest if you don't want your corpse to be found by this pond you go away and NEVER mention her name again! GOT IT?!" Blake yelled. Yang nodded and ran away to the front section of the gardens. She shrunk down to sit on the ground. Nothing was more scary than an angry Blake. Especially after Blake had fessed up to actually killing people while in the White Fang. Yang still wondered. Who was this Jenny? What happened to Jenny? Who was she to Blake? All these questions floated about in her head until she decided to distract herself with homework.

...

_ "Hey! HEY! BELLA! PAY ATTENTION TO ME! I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" a nine year old faunus screamed at the sixteen year old who had her nose buried in a book. Bella looked up from her book with slightly irritated amber eyes._

_ "Yes, Jenny?" Bella asked. Jenny grinned before sitting next to Bella with a laser pen. "A laser pen?" Bella quirked an eyebrow._

_ "YEP! I'm bored." Jenny said, her white kitty ears flat against her head and her face making a puppy dog pout. Bella chuckled. Jenny defiantly knew how to make herself look adorable. Jenny had long blonde hair in twin braids, big curious brown eyes, a porcelain complexion much like Weiss' and the softest pair of white cat ears. Jenny was wearing a simple white dress that was embroidered with black lace and a golden locket in the shape of a heart. Bella grabbed the pen and turned it on, pointing it at the wall in front of them. Jenny's eyes got big as she purred at the dot. Jenny took a leap off the couch and ran after the red dot. Bella moved it to a spot on the floor, worried Jenny would destroy the shelves in the library. Jenny pounced the red dot only to find it wasn't there. Bella chuckled._

_ "You're not helping the stereotype, Jenny." Bella said. Jenny totally forgot the dot and sat down next to Bella._

_ "B-But I like chasing things." Jenny complained. Bella ruffled the blonde's hair. _

_ "I know." she told the younger girl. A tall man walked into the library. _

_ "AW! Why did Adam have to come here?!" Jenny complained._

_ "Hey, Adam." Bella smiled at the red headed man. He sat next to Bella. _

_ "I see Jenny's bothering you again. Anyways I needed to grab a few medical books. I'm telling you, Bella, this time, I've done it! I have found a way to cure Silver. I can make it so she will be able to walk and move again." Adam assured. Bella looked down at her feet._

_ "Adam, how many more test subjects must you go through before you realize that it will never work?" Bella asked slightly upset with her friend. _

_ "It will. Great minds take a while sometimes. I can make Silver walk again, just like I made you see again. " Adam said. Bella exhaled._

_ "I'm tired of watching you use innocent people for medical dummies. She'll never move again. NEVER." Bella scolded. _

_ "Yeah, Onee chan is right!" Jenny finally decided to join the conversation, not really knowing what the two sixteen year olds were arguing about. All she knew was she was taking Bella's side._

_ "Shut up, Jenny!" Adam snapped. "I hope you fall off the next train we jump." _

_..._

"Hey, Blake, are you ok?" Ruby asked. Ruby had returned to her bed and was looking across the room to her teammate who seemed depressed.

"I'm fine." Blake answered emotionlessly.

"You don't seem fine." Ruby insisted.

"I-I just lost someone important. And today is the first anniversary. I guess I'm just a bit upset because Yang was spying on me and sticking her nose where it didn't belong." Blake answered sadly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Ruby asked in a tired tone. Blake sighed. 'Someone might as well know.' she thought.

"There was this girl named Jenny I used to take care of when I was a part of the White Fang. She and I were very close. I was practically her sister and mother wrapped into one. Kind of like Yang and you. " Blake started. "My partner Adam and her never got along. They fought constantly. Adam was trying to find a way to make my disabled sister in law, Silver move again, and well, his attempts took many lives. Jenny told me that she wanted to leave the White Fang, which I honestly found a good thing considering all the sights she had already seen at such a young age. So I went looking for a homes to take Jenny in. Well she went missing and when I found her, she was beyond saving. She had a snapped neck from Adam trying to find a way to fix a broken spinal cord. Jenny died right there, in front of me. I couldn't save her. There was nothing I could do. And a little bit later I left for good, leaving Adam to explode. I don't know if he did. I defiantly hope he did. He deserved it, Jenny was only nine years old. Every month I make a flower crown, out of her three favorite flowers, roses, lilies, and marigolds. Then I set it in a pond or lake and burn it. I guess because I set her in a boat filled with flowers and set it on fire down the stream when I had to say goodbye."Blake started to tear up. Ruby yanked out her tubes and IVs and sat next to Blake. "So that's why I'm out of it today. I hope I answered your question." Blake said, trying to choke back her tears.

"You can cry, Blake. I'm sorry about Jenny." Ruby murmured. Blake wrapped her arms around Ruby and cried on the younger girl's shoulder.

"I've finally found another family... But now it's going to fall apart like my old one." Blake sobbed.

"Why do you say that?" Ruby asked.

"Because when we lose you, it'll fall apart. Yang's going to lose her mind, Weiss will become cold again, and I'll probably hideaway like I used to." Blake continued to cry. Ruby stroked Blake's wavy black hair.

"You can't fall apart when I pass on. Promise me you won't let that happen, Blake." Ruby sobbed herself. Blake sat up and whipped the tears from Ruby's worried silver eyes.

"I won't." Blake murmured. " I promise, I'll protect everyone this time. I won't lose any of you. I won't have it this time around."

"Don't let Weiss and Yang fall apart. I need you three to be happy when I'm gone. I wouldn't be able to be happy if you guys were upset." Ruby whispered.

"I promise. I can't lose anyone else I care about. Not anymore." Blake whimpered.


	8. Chapter 8 - Nightmare

"Welcome to HAPPY LAND!" Ruby looked around. Odd name considering nobody looked happy. Ruby was bond by chains in what seemed to be a carnival like atmosphere. Ruby looked around. It looked abandoned despite talking flame dancing in front of her. All over there were various carnival games and rides all that seemed to be operated by floating red flames with black eyes. Ruby searched for another person and her silver eyes happened to stumble across a young girl all chained up just like her. The girl had black hair in low pigtails, big frightened eyes, the left one blue and the right one silver. She was pale and slender, just like Ruby and looked to be about seven years old. She was wearing a white hospital gown and her hair was tied up in orange ribbons. Ruby stared at the young girl.

"I love the color orange. I also love blue. Do you like orange and blue?" she spoke.

"Y-Yes. My favorite color is red though." Ruby replied. The little girl cocked her head to the side.

"Do you like it here?" she asked. Ruby shook her head.

"No. What's your name. I'm Ruby."

"You of all people should know my name. And I knew who you were. I was just curious about your color preferences." the little girl giggled. Ruby was confused.

"B-But I don't know your name." Ruby defended.

"Guess." the little girl insisted. Ruby thought on it for a moment.

"Y-Yuki?" Ruby asked. The little girl nodded.

"Yuki it is then! Glad I've got a name now. I like it. Please stick with it, ok?" Yuki grinned. Ruby couldn't help but feel absolutely lost. This 'Yuki' was being absolutely confusing. Where were they anyways? Why were they in chains? Suddenly a fire started. Ruby coughed at the smoke that was in her face when she heard, "Mama save me!" from the young girl. Ruby tried to escape, to get to the child whose mother was obviously far away and wouldn't be coming to her rescue. Ruby fought the chains but, she was trapped. Ruby started to scream.

"HANG IN THERE, YUKI!" Ruby screamed, using all of her energy to break the chain's grip with no luck. The fire reached Ruby who was then screaming for dear life.

...

"AH!" the scream filled team RWBY's dorm. Everyone snapped into consciousness and rushed to the young leader whose scream awoken everyone. Yang in particular enveloped her little sister into a hug.

"Sh. It's ok. I've got you." Yang whispered. Ruby continued to sob a little bit. Blake and Weiss sat down at the end of Ruby's bed.

"I-It was a dream." Ruby whimpered. "I was all chained up and this little girl. She made me guess her name and when I did she just took my guess and told me not to change it. Then a fire started and I was trying to get to her but couldn't and the flames reached me." Ruby continued to sob. Ruby's pills gave her some wicked dreams at times.

"It's ok. It was nothing more than a dream. I promise it's all ok now." Yang continued trying to comfort Ruby, who was taking the opportunity to snuggled closer to Yang. Yang kissed the top of Ruby's head before setting her chin there. "I've got you. It's ok." Yang kept repeating. It was a habit of Yang's to repeat those words to Ruby. She said that when Ruby was hurting in the hospital, she said when Ruby was scared, she said it when things were looking hopeless and Ruby wanted to give up. It was Yang's line almost. Like the words were programmed into her. She just automatically said it. Blake and Weiss went back to bed but Blake couldn't help but watch the two siblings. Blake noticed her vision was becoming blurred from tears. Blake remembered little Jenny. Jenny, the little girl she found starving in the wood, the girl she cared for after losing her family to the government, the child beyond saving that in her last moments requested a lullaby. They were family now. Blake whipped her tears away. Her family was now the cold but secretly kind heiress, the tough, yet gentle and caring blonde, and the strong young leader who was ill. Blake rolled onto her back and stared at the bunk above hers. 'I have to protect them. I can't blow it like I did last time.' Blake thought as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

...

"Hello, Ruby." Delilah said as she kneeled beside Ruby's bed.

"Hi, Delilah." Ruby said, now on a first name basis with the doctor. Delilah opened up a brief case that had... shots in it. Ruby's eyes widened. "A-Are those?"

"Yep. I'm sure one or two more medicines won't be too much trouble for ya, trooper." Delilah smiled.

"B-But they're.. shots. Isn't there a pill?" Ruby asked. Delilah finished up setting up the shots.

"No, just the shot. You'll have to take these twice a day. Once in the morning and at night when you take your heart pill." Delilah explained as she gently grabbed Ruby's arm and stuck the shot into her bloodstream. Ruby let a few tears escape her eyes. 'I HATE SHOTS!' Ruby thought. Delilah put the other shot in Ruby's neck before putting her stuff away. "Your sister said she'll take care of those for you. So please don't try to inject yourself. Let her handle it, ok?"

"Ok." Ruby replied rather weakly.

"Great! Now that's really all I've got for today, miss Ruby. You're looking a LOT better. I've been seeing some improvement." Delilah smiled. "Bye." Delilah walked out of the dorm.

...

"So, Weiss did you buy the camper?" Yang asked. The heiress pulled out her scroll and pulled up a picture of the RV she bought.

"It has two bathrooms, four bedrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. Then I also arranged for my yacht to be used when we go to Zaccori. The camper can go under the deck. I also set it up so when we come home, we can end our little vacation with the annual ball at the Schnee manor. Only the most important people in all of Vytal attend as you probably know." Weiss explained. Yang's mouth dropped.

"You have a yacht?" Yang asked, starting to get excited. Weiss rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"Of course I have a yacht! Like I've said before richest woman in Vytal!" Weiss hissed.

"What about a yacht?" Blake asked as she walked to her two friends. Ruby was standing next to Blake, music on full blast.

"We were just talking about Weiss' yacht." Yang said casually. Blake quirked an eyebrow then realized it must be for the trip. Blake nodded and leaned against the wall of the hallway the girl's were standing in.

"So did you hear that Roman is somewhere in Beacon proper? I heard Dad talking to Andrew earlier about it." Ruby finally joined in. Yang seemed a bit concerned.

"What would he want to do in Beacon proper? It's just a bunch of villages and flea markets." Yang asked.

"Not just any flea markets and villages, Yang. That is where the Scarlitian tribe has settled. They are mostly merchants and trade cloth, silk, precious gem, diamond, gold, silver, copper, jade, fruits, livestock, vegetables, skins, ivory, weapons, and most importantly, dust." Blake explained. "He's probably going to terrorize the people and steal what he wants."

"But if he wanted dust so badly, why doesn't he just rob one of Weiss' family's factories?" Ruby asked.

"EXCUSE ME!?" Weiss shouted, offended at Ruby's comment.

"I just meant it would seem more reasonable! I don't want you to get robbed! I just was commenting it seems weird that he'd steal from the villages!" Ruby defended.

"Well, the Schnee Dust Company can't provide EVERY kind of dust. The Scarlitian tribe have been lead producers of Acid Dust and Lava Dust since the ancient times." Blake said. "I don't know why the White Fang would possibly need so much dust. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Yang asked.

"Unless their actually supporting one of Adam's plans. H-He's probably just doing some stupid medical project again, though. Don't fret, we're probably in the clear." Blake explained.

"Medical projects? Is this Adam guy a doctor?" Weiss asked.

"No, he's a bad guy." Ruby piped up. Yang chuckled at her sister's comment.

"No, Ruby's right. He's an awful man. He's killed many people for the sake of doing so and for test subjects." Blake said in a sadden and almost fearful tone.

"Did know him?" Yang asked. Blake nodded.

"We were partners. We shared an apartment at the White Fang head courtiers. Us and a little girl named Jenny." Blake whispered the last part.

"J-Jenny?" Yang hesitated to ask.

"Yeah, that Jenny. I'm sure Ruby would be delighted to tell the story while I pick up a book from the library. Bye." Blake made her sly escape. Ruby sadly sighed.

"Poor Blake." Ruby murmured. "She must really miss her old family."

...

"Hey, bro." Andrew said. He was on the phone in his private room in the teacher's area.

"Hey, Andy. Did you find them?" the voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Oh, yes. I found all four of them. But remember I get Yang. You can have the other girls." Andrew said. A muffled chuckle was heard at the other line.

"Ah yes. Blondie right?" the other man asked.

"Yes, the blonde is mine. You can have the others."

"Ok. I'm sure that miss Isabella will be absolutely thrilled to see Adam again."

"I'm sure that's true. Thanks, Roman, I owe you one, little bro." Andrew said before hanging up.

...

"Your move." Ruby told Yang who was messing with the stereo. Yang looked back at the board game. Life happened to be a game Ruby was VERY good at. Yang looked at her money left. She was extremely poor. Fortunately for Ruby, she was in the same league as Weiss in real life, maybe even higher. Yang spun and got a four. Yang moved her car four places and looked at what she landed on. 'Great! Twins again. I'm gonna need another car.' "What did you get, sis?" Ruby asked.

"Twins... Again. I'm gonna need another van." Yang said as she grabbed another car from the zip-lock bag containing everything. Ruby giggled.

"So you filled two whole vans with kids and you need another?" Ruby laughed. Yang smirked.

"Well good thing auntie Ruby is the babysitter." Yang joked.

"Ok, fine. I'll give them all sugar then hand them back to you, Yang." Ruby grinned.

"Haha. Very funny, you little rascal." Yang said, pulling Ruby into a head lock and giving her a nuggie.

"Oh no! The foul smelling beast has me!" Ruby screamed, trying to squirm out of her older sister's grip.

"Foul smelling beast, huh? Well smell my pits!" Yang exclaimed. Ruby kept screaming a giggling, alarming some other students at the gardens. Yang finally let go of Ruby and laughed. Ruby glomped Yang before spinning the wheel.

"HA! More money!" Ruby exclaimed.

"No fair. Why are you the millionaire?" Yang complained.

"I'm Weiss' partner, that's why." Ruby smirked. Yang giggled.

"And you sued her for traumatizing you while you were at Beacon, becoming really rich?" Yang jokingly asked.

"NOPE! I'm just good at being a kiss up." Ruby smiled. Yang chuckled as she spun again.

"Yeah, that's kept alive so far." Yang grinned at Ruby. Ozpin smiled slightly at the sight. His window from his room had a great few of the weeping willow where Yang and Ruby were. The weeping willow that he proposed to Summer at. Suddenly there was a ringing. Ozpin walked over to his phone on his desk and answered it.

"Hello." Ozpin said.

"Hello is this Professor Ozpin?" a female voice asked.

"Yes, what do you wish to speak to me about?" Ozpin asked.

"Crow, the legal guardian of Yang Xia Long and Ruby Rose was found dead in his house the other day. We need them to come home so we can place them in a foster home." the woman said. Ozpin dropped the phone, which made a big CLANK sound on the hardwood floor.


	9. Chapter 9 - Kidnapped and Bad News

Yang shoved a sweat shirt and heavy snow pants into a suitcase. Ruby was currently asleep, tearstains in her eyes from mourning her Uncle Crow. Yang sighed as she finished shoving her belongings into various bags and boxes. Now for Ruby's stuff. Yang whipped a tear from her lilac eyes before grabbing Ruby's various mangas and weapon magazines and carefully setting them in a duffle bag. Her eyes scanned the room once more. Where did Ruby keep all her other stuff? Yang of all people should've known where her younger sister stashed her random crap. Yang sighed once more before looking around for a sketch book, a how to draw manga book, a few old toys Ruby held onto from her childhood, and the old book of fairytales Ruby still read each night before bed. Yang soon found all of this stuff... stashed in under Blake's bed... Awkward. Yang felt odd snooping around the bookworm's bed but got over it and continued packing. Now for clothes. Ruby always wore her trusty red cape so Yang left that out along with comfortable yoga pants and a loose tee shirt. Her eyes wandered away from packing and landed on sleeping Ruby who was hooked up to various machines. Ruby's short black hair cupped her pale, fragile looking face, silver eyes closed gently, and her spindly figure motionless. Yang crept to Ruby's bedside quietly, not wanting to wake her up. It was quite the sight. On one hand, Ruby looked like an innocent little angel but, on the other hand she looked like a tragic ghostly young girl that needed someone to protect her yet nobody came. Yang gently brushed stray strands of hair out of Ruby's face. A few tears crept out of the corners of Ruby's eyes and her body tensed up. Another nightmare. Yang whipped away the tears with her thumbs and pulled the sleeping girl into an embrace. "It's ok. I'm right here. Sh.. Don't cry." Yang whispered. A small squirm could be felt.

"Y-Yang?" Ruby sobbed. Yang nodded and held Ruby closer.

"Yeah, I'm right here." Yang murmured. Ruby felt tears fall freely down her pale cheeks.

"Yang, he's really gone, isn't he?" Ruby whimpered in a weak, heartbroken voice.

"Y-Yeah. Dad's gone. But don't be afraid. We'll be ok. We're going to find our own place ok?" Yang reassured.

"But what about... Blake and Weiss?" Ruby's voice faded.

"They'll be ok. I doubt either Blake or Weiss would want us separated." Yang said. Ruby just cried more.

"I'm gonna miss Beacon, sis." Ruby sobbed.

"I will too, baby sis." Yang let her tears fall.

...

Ruby pulled out her scroll and slipped on her headphones. Yang was looking through a gossip magazine, totally ignoring her surroundings. Ruby looked out the window of the bus, watching blurred images of Beacon proper pass by until they hit a filthy looking apartment complex in Boilburg. Yang grabbed her portion of her bags and slipped out of the bus, Ruby following behind her.

"I know it's a little crappy but, it's all I can afford at the moment. I'm sure we can make do for a little." Yang smiled sheepishly. Ruby faked a grin for Yang's sake before following the elder to the correct place. Yang opened the door to reveal a small studio that had obviously not been renovated. Ruby set down her suitcase and duffle bag before giving Yang a reassuring smile.

"It'll work." Ruby assured. Yang pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I really hope so." Yang huffed. "This place isn't much better than a cardboard box under a bridge." Ruby tugged on Yang's sleeve gently.

"I think you just need some water. I'll get you a glass." Ruby said, pulling out a plastic cup from a suitcase and rushing to the sink. She turned the knob and was surprised with brown water. Ruby backed up a bit. "Maybe we should stick to water bottles. But on the bright side, the utilities bill won't be so high." Ruby tried to find a rainbow in the grey situation. Yang huffed and pulled out the bed so she could sit down. Ruby sighed. No use in trying to cheer up Yang. Yang hadn't looked so helpless, so hopeless, since that cold winter in Crow's attic. Only a miracle could bring back the cheerful, lovable Yang that Ruby would trade anything to have at that moment. Ruby sighed and walked out of the apartment, leaving Yang to sulk and her to escape and think.

...

Seated on the edge of an old bridge near an abandoned country road was Ruby Rose in full think mode.

"Maybe, just maybe if I disappeared, Yang wouldn't have to be so stressed out all the time." Ruby thought aloud. "I mean I can always help those kids that are sick like me. They won't be cured by themselves. I mean.. Yang meant well trying to keep that from me but why should other suffer like I did. Like we did. " Ruby pulled her hood over her head and snuggled herself into the soft fabric. One of her most prized possessions. Her red cape. Her red cape Yang made specifically for _her_. Ruby let out a small sigh. How could she decide between the two options? Break Yang's heart and allow herself to become a lab rat or watch Yang be miserable, depressed, and stressed out day in and day out trying to provide for Ruby? Ruby looked around. Spring had sprung. Bellow her, ducklings swam happily behind their mother in clear, crystal like water, trees were flowering pink, the grass was green, and the sun shone gently over the rolling hills. Ruby slipped off the edge of the bridge and walked away, not sure what her descion was.

...

"Hey, Yang?" Ruby said, trying to catch her sister's attention. Yang slipped off her slippers and crawled into the pull out bed or as Weiss probably would've called it, 'the broken wall with sheets'.

"Yes, Rubes?" Yang responded. Ruby leaped onto the bed and snuggled down into the comforters.

"I was thinking, maybe it would be easier on you if I took the scientist's offer and let them use me to try and cure nada. I mean, it's not fair that such young kids' dreams to be shattered by the possibility of falling asleep and never waking up." Ruby twirled a piece of hair in-between her slender fingers, a habit she shared with Yang. Yang had a look of shock painted on her now pale face.

"Uh.. How did you hear that?" Yang managed to ask.

"I heard you and Blake talking about it. I should be asking you why you didn't tell me about this." Ruby stated.

"Because I have to protect you." Yang defended.

"Well maybe these kids need me to protect them." Ruby argued.

"Ruby, cut it out." Yang demanded.

"No, Yang, listen to me. I think that-"

"ENOUGH! YOU ARE _NOT_ GOING TO RISK YOUR LIFE FOR SOME GREEDY, SPOILED BRATS! EVER!" Yang yelled, her eyes red with pure rage. Ruby felt tears creep out of the corners of her shock silver eyes. That was the first time Yang had ever yelled at her. EVER. Ruby had seen Yang mad before, she had seen it more than a million times but, never had Yang ever raised her voice at the younger. Ruby was speechless she was so scared. 'Yang's scary when she yells at you.' Ruby thought. Ruby, still in shock pulled herself out of bed and began to wander out the door. "Oh come on, Ruby. I'm sorry for yelling." Yang said, trying to get her little sister to turn around. Needless to say, that didn't happen. Ruby snapped back to conciousness.

"Oh and I'll just come running to you and live in a hamster ball my whole life for the sake of it'll keep me safe? No. You can talk to me again when you get over yourself, you selfish wench. Just... good luck with your life. You have your face so far up your butt you'll need it." Ruby growled as she walked out of the house, not even bothering to grab some clothes.

"You'll be back!" Yang shouted angrily. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I seriously doubt it." she scoffed under her breath as she made her way to the bus stop.

...

Yang was sleeping in her new place, which had new charred holes in the walls. A shadow crept closer to the sleeping girl. A smirk grew on the bull faunus' face. He grabbed Yang and started to drag her away. Yang screamed and tried to get away but he drugged her and drug her to his pick up truck. Throwing Yang into the trunk and climbing into the driver's seat, he was a good as gone.

...

Yang groaned. There was a pounding pain in the back of her blonde head. She tiredly rubbed her eyes and looked around. 'This isn't my room!' Yang mentally panicked, looking around to see Weiss and Blake lying next to her, all chained up. Yang looked at her wrists and found she also was bound by chains. Blake had her eyes open, fear reflecting in them.

"I'm a goner." Blake choked. Yang pulled on the chains, trying to break free.

"Not if I can help it." Yang grunted as she tried to break free.

"No, I'm not going to be ok. I'll be a display doll before too long. Adam's going to keep me as a living decoration. I won't have any way of escape, he'll probably keep me with his test subjects." Blake lied her concern on Yang. "They're going to kill Weiss. Probably use her to lure the other Schnees to them so they can kill everyone. You'll live. I heard Andrew say he wanted to keep you in his basement. I'm scared." Blake let a few tears fall from her eyes.

"It's nothing to worry about Blake, we're getting out of here." Yang said with confidence.

"No it's useless!" Blake cried. "This is the White Fang we're talking about, we'll never make it out alive!" Blake had a meltdown. "We'll suffer the same fate as Jenny if we even try." Yang looked down at her partner, whose cheeks were drenched in tears and arms and leg covered in bruises and scrapes. Yang felt tears rush out of her eyes. She'd never see her precious little Ruby again, and the last thing they did was fight. Yang pulled Blake into a hug.

"I-I'll never see Ruby again. And the last thing I did was yell at her." Yang sobbed brokenly. The cat faunus continued to cry as well.

"I know the feeling. I'll never see my family again. It's been that way for a while. All my family was taken captive by... the Schnee Dust Company. I-I lost Jenny who I promised to protect right before my eyes. N-Now I'm gonna lose my best friends." Blake sobbed. Yang felt her 'big sister instincts' kick in as she enveloped Blake into a hug.

"Shhh. It's ok. It's all going to be ok." Yang whimpered into Blake's uncovered cat ears.

"Who are you kidding? We're screwed." Blake whispered.

...

Ruby lied on a operation table in a whit room. A doctor walked into the room and put on a breathing mask along with hooking her up to many machines. "It'll last half a day." he informed. Ruby nodded, showing him he understood. 'It's for the kids.' Ruby thought. 'But I miss Yang so much already. How long had it been? Three days? Maybe four? But suck it up, Ruby. You're a big girl now. You need to let go of the past and move on. Move on the greater things than hiding under the covers and snuggling close to Yang for warmth and comfort. You're almost an adult for God's sake. You need to finish growing up and be a test dummy. It may save lives.' Ruby thought as things blurred white and then black. 'I love you so much, Yang.'

...

"Yang, look." Blake said, pointing at a hidden payphone in the cell. Yang rushed over to Blake, quiet enough not to wake Weiss who was obviously trying to escape reality through many naps.

"D-Does it work?" Yang whispered. Blake shrugged and grabbed a shiny quarter from her pocket and slipped into the slot.

"I'm calling the police." Blake whispered as she dialed the number and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello, this is 911, what's your emergency?" a female voice answered.

"We are being kept prisoner by the White Fang under Beacon Acadamy for Hunters and Huntresses. The head master doesn't know that we're here. I and two other girls are in a cage. We need help now." Blake explained in a hushed hurry.

"Ok, we'll send someone right away. Hang in there." the lady said. Blake sighed in relief.

"Maybe we'll get saved." Blake said happily. Yang pulled her partner into a suffocating hug.

"OMG, Blake you're genius." Yang silently celebrated.

"I can't breathe, Yang." Blake murmured, yet she returned the hug, squeezing Yang tightly.

"What is going on?" Weiss asked as she woke up from her beauty sleep.

"We're getting out of here. Blake called the police." Yang told the tired heiress. Weiss snapped out of her trance.

"R-Really?" Weiss asked excitedly. Blake nodded and smiled before opening her arm out for Weiss to join her and Yang's hug. Weiss giggled and glomped Blake and Yang. "I could just kiss you two. We're going to be ok." Weiss silently celebrated.

"It's not too late. Ruby, I'm coming for you, baby sis." Yang whispered happily.

...

BANG! BANG! BANG! Blake rushed to the bars of the cage seeing three guards shot down by... Professor Ozpin? And Professor Port? Glynda unlocked the cage and let the three girls rush out.

"Where's Ruby?" Ozpin asked.

"Let me borrow your cell phone and I'll call her." Yang requested. Ozpin nodded and handed Yang his phone. Yang quickly dialed Ruby's number and held the phone to her ear. RING RING RING!

"Who is this?" a voice answered. Yang let a relived sigh lose.

"Ruby, it's Yang. Look, I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I was just angry. It was no excuse to react the way I did, so please, come back to me. I miss you." Yang said, using her free hand to grip and lightly tug on her long golden hair.

"Miss Xia Long I presume?" the voice asked. Then it hit Yang like a ton of bricks. That was _not_ Ruby's voice. Ruby's voice was squeakier.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!" Yang screamed into the phone.

"We are so sorry. Surgery failed. It was all going well but her heart stopped. When we revived her, she wouldn't stop having seizures. Yesterday, her heart just gave out. We're sorry for your loss." The voice explained. Tears started to form in Yang's violet eyes as they started to turn red with rage.

"Y-You're a monster!" Yang cried, gathering up her rage. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO SAVE HER! WHY?! IS YOUR HEAD SO FAR UP YOU ******* *** TO REALISE YOU MURDERED AN INNOCENT GIRL! I HOPE YOU HAVE A REALLY GOOD HIDING SPOT BECAUSE I'M GONNA TEAR YOUR *** INTO SO MANY PIECES EVEN YOUR OWN MOTHER WON'T RECONIZE YOU, YOU ******* *****!" Yang's voice began to waver. "W-Why? Why is she dead. Why didn't you try to save her?" Yang felt tears rush down her cheeks.

"We're so sorry but, there wasn't anything we could do. We had her cremated, do you want the ashes?"

"Y-Yes." Yang sobbed.

"Ok, come pick them up at 789 Oliver Street in Vale City. "

"Ok." Yang choked as she hung up.

"Wh-What happened?" Weiss asked as Yang dropped to her knees and began to bawl her eyes out.

"I-I didn't even get to say goodbye. The last thing we did was fight. I didn't get to apologize and now she's gone. I-I-I." Yang managed to muster through her tears, choking down sobs.

"Y-You mean Ruby's... dead?" Ozpin asked worriedly.

"YES!" Yang cried out, suffocating in her own tears. "She's gone and it's all my fault. I didn't protect her. I hurt her. I let her slip in between my finger tips." Yang's voice wavered.

"I doubt it's your fault, Yang." Blake's calm voice said, trying to soothe her partner.

"But I took out my frustration on her. I let her run away. It IS my fault." Yang sobbed. Blake knelt beside Yang and gently rubbed her back.

"It's ok. Ruby forgave you. She could never stay angry at you, Yang. She loved you way too much. Ruby would hate to see you like this, Yang. Try not to cry for Ruby's sake." Blake murmured. Yang threw her arms around the faunus and cried on her shoulder. It was no use trying to comfort Yang now. Even time couldn't heal the new pain Yang had found. Nothing could. Ozpin started to walk away, slowly but surely he felt tears fall down his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry, baby girl. I-I love you so much my little Ruby." he whispered to a small pink blanket in his office.

...

"Blake Belladonna." Glynda walked into team RWBY's dorm room. Well now it was WBY but still, they liked to include their late leader into their missions, usually by one using Crescent Rose and going by team RWBY still. Blake looked up from her book at the professor. "Someone has requested your company. She's in my office." Blake was a little stunned. 'Who could possibly be visiting me? Could it be.?.. No. There isn't anyway. Ruby's ashes are in the locket Yang always wears. But who else would wanted me? Glynda said "She" so it can't be Adam.' Blake thought. She got up and followed her teacher through the long hallways. Blake opened the door after Glynda said she'd leave them alone to talk. Inside the well organized office was a tall wolf faunus. She had long, wavy black hair that was tied back into a braid with many flowers tangled within it, deep blue eyes that were lit up with joy, and pale skin similar to Blake's. She was wearing a green dress with brown sandals and a gold headband with a emerald dangling over her forehead.

"Bella." the woman mustered, obviously way to happy to even speak. Blake's gold eyes widened.

"M-Mom?" Blake whispered. The woman nodded before being tackled by her daughter. "I thought you were dead. You went on that trip to see how Utopia was going and never came back." Blake's mother stroked her hair gently.

"You've grown so much. I'm so sorry I missed a lot of your childhood. Here, I have a gift for you." Blake's mother said as she opened up Blake's hand and set something in it then folding Blake's fingers over it, covering what lied inside. Blake opened up her hand to reveal a golden chain head band similar to her mother's on with a bright red ruby on it. Blake felt a few tears roll down her face. "They want you to be the country's first queen. This is your tiara. The ruby is a royal gem as you know and very rare in the Utopian mountains. A very rare gem for a very special young lady."

"Q-Queen? They finished building?" Blake asked, still staring at the precious gem.

"Yes, we faunus are finally and truly free. You're queen now. Your people await, so please, come home to us." the mother clasped Blake's free hand in between hers.

"But, what about my education?" Blake asked.

"Finish up your studies then come home to us. I'll take care of the kingdom until you return for the throne." her mother said. Blake could feel a small smile creep on her lips.

"May I send a message back to the kingdom?" Blake asked.

"Of course, baby. What shall I say?"

"From this day forth, the ruby isn't just a gem. It's a symbol of bravery, selflessness, and love. I would like a gold and silver statue to be built in front of the palace of this girl and for the eyes I would like two bright red rubies." Blake pulled out a picture of Ruby Rose. Her mother nodded.

"Consider it done." her mother nodded.

"Thank you, mom." Blake said as she put on the tiara. "We'll NEVER be slaves again. I promise with my life. Our people will live in harmony forever. Tell the people that when you return."

...

"Hey, Yang, did you hear Blake's real name is Isabella?" Weiss asked, trying to make conversation with the depressed older sister.

"Yeah and she's queen of a country call Utopia." Yang commented.

"She's having a statue of your sister built in front of the palace. I was going to go see it when it's finished. Do you think we can take the camper, all three of us together. We can take that trip Ruby wanted to take. Ozpin and team JNPR can come as well." Weiss said.

"Y-Yeah, that'd be great. It'd be a good way to memorialize Ruby. " Yang agreed.

...


	10. Chapter 10 - Epilogue

A small girl wearing a brown trench coat and black sunglasses walked into a resturaunt. She sat on a booth and requested for the manager. She was pretty young with pale skin like snow, deep black pigtails tied up in orange ribbons, and a tiny little nose that was as cute as a button. The manager, a tall woman with long curly blonde locks flowing down her back, violet eyes, and wearing a red apron walked up to the table.

"Yang Xia Long I presume?" the little girl tried to make her squeaky voice sound deeper. Yang giggled.

"Yep, that's me. Where's you r mommy, sweet heart?" Yang asked the young girl.

"At home. Hi, I'm Mei-Yuki. People either call me Mei or Yuki. Mostly Yuki though. But that doesn't really matter at the moment. I'm your niece. My mommy told me all about you ever since I was little. I also hacked into your facebook account. Did you know your car is a total piece of crap?" the girl said. Yang was a bit stunned.

"Nice try kid. I have no nieces. My sister's dead." Yang said, ruffling Yuki's hair.

"HAHAHA! That's what she said! But with all seriousness, you realize you've been wearing cat ashes all this time, right? My mommy's alive. Your little sister, Ruby, is alive. She's my mom. We live in this big old house in Utopia. It's only a short aircraft ride to there. Come on! Let's go!" Yuki tried to drag Yang.

"I don't believe you for a second." Yang huffed. Yuki's face dropped.

"Are you calling me a liar? Because I can prove it right here right now. See this is my mommy and I when we went to the Golden Lion festival." Yuki pulled out a picture of a fairly average sized woman with short black and red hair, silver eyes, and a pale complexion. Next to the woman was a little girl with a blue eye to the right and a silver eye to the left. Atop her head was a pair of black cat ears, her skin was pale, and her medium black hair was in low pigtails tied up in golden ribbons while her bangs were shaggy and messy. "Still don't believe me? Well here's more proof. On Ruby's tummy she has a rose shaped birthmark. I have the exact same one on my shoulder. See?" Yuki took off her trench coat and pulled down the sleeve of her black ruffled dress enough so that Yang could see a clone birth mark to Ruby's.

"I-I was told-"

"Mommy loved you. She really did and still does but, she wanted to find a cure for the other kids. She thought you wouldn't let her so faked her death so she could continue helping to find a cure. Well they did. It can be but it's really expensive. She would help more but she has me now so she just focuses on taking care of me. Mommy misses you a lot, auntie Yang. She writes about you in her diary... Which I totally haven't read or anything. I just.. Know. Yeah that's it." Yuki tried to cover up.

"You promise that you're not lying to me?" Yang gave Yuki the look of doom as Ruby called it. Yuki nodded.

"I'm seven. I'm smart enough to know that if I piss you off you'll bust a cap in my ***." Yuki replied.

"O-Ok. Lead the way." Yang said. Yuki grinned and grabbed Yang's hand, running as quickly as her little legs could take her, dragging Yang behind.

...

Continued in _Fixing the Pieces Back Together._


End file.
